The Lily and the Serpent
by LightAlpha25
Summary: Snape is living his life as best he can, when quite suddenly Lily Evans Potter shows up at his door, with young Harry in tow. How can she be alive? And, more importantly, how is this going to change Snape's life? Set throughout the span of the movies, beginning after the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lily and the Serpent**

"_The fact is that love is like a tree. It grows of its own accord, strikes deep roots throughout our being, and continues to put out leaves on a heart in ruins."_

—Victor Hugo

Chapter 1

The home of Professor Severus Snape was one of a handful of little houses on Spinner's End. From the outside, it was not a particularly attractive place. There was a yard of pale brown dirt, and a dull, lifeless garden in the back. The house was old and rickety-looking, and it was itself very dull.

Inside, the house was narrow. The front door opened directly into a small sitting room, which held little more than an ancient, faded yellow couch, a coffee table, and a couple of comfortable chairs, one of which was a tired old recliner.

If one were to sit on the couch and look forward, he would be looking directly at the kitchen. To the left, near the front door, was a fireplace of disproportionately large size. This was the professor's mode of transportation to and from Hogwarts, and other locations occasionally. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen, and a few barstools at its outward side. On the other side, there was the sink, above which was a small but perfectly clean window.

The next room over was the dining room. It held a large table, which was loaded with stacks of books, papers, recipes, etc. Only one space was kept clear, and that is where Snape sat to do his paperwork or take notes from his hundreds, if not thousands, of books.

If one were to sit in that place and look forward, he would see the front door. To the left, one would see a small staircase. This led up to a short and narrow hallway. On the right was an overflowing supply closet and then a spare bedroom, which was used for storage as well. On the left was the lavatory and then Snape's bedroom, which was practically just a storage room with a bed in it.

Under the stairs, there was a trap door which led down to the basement. This was where Snape did his potion-making. He brewed nearly everything for the Hogwarts Infirmary, and occasionally he sold to the nearest apothecary. These buyers—Hogwarts in particular—paid more than enough for one man to subsist on. That, in addition to his teacher's salary, made certain that he was never without a little gold in his savings account. Often, when making a deposit, he found himself wondering who the money would go to when he was dead. Hogwarts, perhaps. He had no one else.

These were Professor Snape's living arrangements when not at school, and he was at school for nine months out of the year.

It was only early summer, but he had fallen immediately into his routine. Each morning, he rose very early and had a strong cup of coffee whilst thoroughly reading the daily paper. He would then go about his reading, writing, and potion-making until mid-afternoon. A quick, unceremonious lunch was followed by whatever errands needed to be run, if any, and then it was back to his work. No matter the time of day, Snape preferred to keep himself busy. He was much more comfortable and useful that way. If he stopped for too long, he would only think of what was all too fresh on his mind.

This last school year, Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts for the first time. Snape had been his Potions instructor, in fact. It had all been a great deal of trouble. The boy had caused a general uproar, and already dark clouds were looming. The incident over the Sorcerer's Stone was gravely disconcerting, and Snape knew it was only to get worse. The Dark Lord was making his comeback.

Deep down, he knew he would do anything to protect Harry Potter. After all, he was Lily's child. Yet, despite that fact, the boy was too much like his father, and Snape found it next to impossible to grow overly fond of him for that reason. This year had been nothing but a terrible reminder of past wrongs and past sufferings.

He was just sitting down to a modest dinner when there was a knock on the door. When he opening it, Snape's spirit leapt, simultaneously breaking into a thousand pieces. Lily Evans Potter stood alive and well before him. She was thin and her clothes were dingy, but it was her.

"Hello, Severus."

Within an instant, he first wanted to lose consciousness, then he wanted to throw his arms around her and cry, but thankfully his senses returned.

"Stupefy!"

She slumped to the ground. Harry Potter, mouth agape, watched her fall, then looked back at his Potions professor.

"_What_ did you do that for?" he asked incredulously.

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed in surprise. He paused to look at the boy, then stooped to pick up the woman. "She's an imposter."

"Are you sure?" Harry began to follow him into the house.

Snape paused and turned back to him, the woman in his arms. "She has to be."

He laid her on the couch and looked her over thoughtfully for a moment, his hand over his mouth. This was terrifically painful for him, and when he found out who was responsible for this trickery, the consequences would be dire.

Harry looked on silently as Snape began to try every disguise-lifting spell he could think of. Nothing worked; nothing changed. This magic was beyond him. He needed help.

His intense gaze turned to Harry, and he pointed at the woman. "Do not go near this person. Stand just as you are and _watch_ her." Without further explanation, he strode from the room to make an urgent call.

A mere moment after Snape returned to Harry's side, the fireplace burst with green flame and Dumbledore stepped into the room. Harry's eyes widened in awe.

"I've tried all I know, Albus—" Snape began, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"We shall come to that in just a moment, Severus," the old wizard replied, looking at the boy. "Harry. Do you wish to explain what you are doing with this woman?"

"I…I didn't believe it at first either, Professor…But it's my mother. I can feel it."

"You realize that you might have been put in grave danger by leaving with this person."

Harry still felt certain, but he looked down, unable to deny the danger in hindsight.

"But of course," said Dumbledore kindly, "we understand why you did."

"I certainly _do not_," interjected Snape.

"That'll do, Severus. _Now_, let us turn our attention to the individual in question."

All eyes turned to the figure on the couch. With some caution, Dumbledore approached and knelt at her side. He first did as Snape had done, casting a few spells to no effect. He then hovered his hand over her face and probed her mind. It took several minutes. The tension and suspense hung heavily in the air, slowly suffocating those who stood in it.

At long last, Dumbledore opened his eyes and stood.

"Well?" asked Harry and Snape together.

"I can find no sign at all that this woman is an imposter. As difficult as it is to believe…this is indeed Lily Potter."

Snape stepped forward. "That's _impossible_. I went there myself, Albus. I _saw_ her body. Lily Potter is dead."

"And yet here she lies, asleep on your couch."

"Wake her. Bring her around _at once_. There must be an explanation."

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "come and wake her. Come, she is only sleeping now. Just give her a nudge."

Harry approached his mother timidly and patted her shoulder. "Mum…Mum, wake up."

Lily stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled weakly, "Harry." Her eyes then darted around the room, and she sat up to face everyone. Her look was friendly, but a bit shy. "Dumbledore…Severus…"

When she made eye contact with him, Snape had to employ every ounce of his self-control not to sink down and weep where he stood. Instead, he stood as tall as he could manage and took a deep breath.

"Explain," he commanded, his voice barely steady.

She looked down for a moment, a bit perplexed, but finally spoke. "Of course…you all must have a thousand questions. But I'm afraid…I may not be able to answer many of them…You see, for more than a decade, I have lived alone, trapped in a house somewhere by the seaside. A lone house-elf came over once a day to see to my needs and bring me a newspaper, but he would not speak to me. I had my wand, but it had been broken irreparably, and I was kept inside by some kind of powerful magical seal. It was only two days ago, after all this time…that I was finally able to walk out that door. I knew Harry was alive; I'd read it in the paper, so my first thought was to find him. After I had him…well, I wanted to go somewhere quiet and safe, and my mind turned to this place."

She looked up at Snape again, but he said nothing.

"How did you get to Surrey?" Dumbledore asked, "And for that matter, how did you acquire Harry from his aunt and uncle?"

"I stole two wallets and took a bus…I'm not proud of it, but I was desperate. As for my sister and her husband, they were more than willing to rid themselves of Harry, as long as I promised to leave immediately. It was neither kind nor responsible on their part, but I was glad to have my son back."

Harry smiled and put his hand on hers. "And now I have a mother," he said, smiling.

"How did you come to be in that house, Lily?" Snape had found his voice.

"…I know about that night, when my husband was killed…but I wasn't there."

"I saw you." Snape stepped forward. "I saw your body, Lily…I felt you."

"It…must have been someone else. It couldn't have been me. I had been kidnapped earlier that day…I have no idea who did it or why, but I was far away by the time—" She did not want to finish her sentence.

All were silent for a moment.

At length, Dumbledore spoke. "This is all a great deal to take in. And I'm sure we can all agree that, for the time being, we must be the only ones to take it in."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Now, it is quite late and I'm sure, Severus, that your guests are very tired. Let us allow them some rest."

"…I'll see to sleeping arrangements in a moment," Snape told them, "but I would first speak to you, Albus. Alone, if you…don't mind."

The two men stepped into the other room and spoke in hushed tones at the foot of the stairs.

"I expect you'll be looking into this very closely," Snape said drily.

"I expect we both shall be looking into this, Severus. In the meantime, we cannot risk the public finding this out. She must stay with you, at least over the summer. This place is relatively isolated from the magical community."

This was all too much to bear. "Albus…your logic may be sound enough, but have you forgotten my guilt in this? The last thing she deserves is to live in the house of the man who betrayed her." His voice remained low, but emotion was rising in it.

"Severus, she does not know the part you played. I imagine that you will tell her in due time, and she may come to forgive you. But in any case, on this arrangement I must insist, at least for the time being. She's safe here. Safer perhaps…than anywhere else on earth."

On that note, Dumbledore made his exit, leaving Snape to deal with this alone. After a brief pause looking into the fireplace, he turned to face his company.

"…Tomorrow I will clear the spare bedroom upstairs. For tonight, I can make up the couch for you, Lily, and the recliner for the boy. I apologize for the poor accommodations."

"Not at all, Severus," Lily replied graciously, standing to meet his gaze more properly. She held out her hand, and he took it, squeezing it a bit harder than he meant to. Her hand was warm. "I can't thank you enough for taking us in like this."

His words nearly faltered. "…Anything…anything you might need, you have but to ask."

Snape got the necessary pillows and blankets and such, and got them both settled. Putting out all the lights, he then climbed the stairs, entered his bedroom, locked the door behind him, and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 2

Snape didn't even bother to attempt sleep. After a time spent quietly crying on the floor, he'd gotten up and begun to puzzle through it all, fighting his nagging disbelief. Lily was alive. He had grieved and suffered for nearly twelve years, finally resigning to the useful, yet empty life that he was meant to lead, and then suddenly all of that misery was meaningless. She had never died. This was the chance he had never dared hope for. Now he could make things right. Maybe.

Well before dawn, he began to ready the spare bedroom, making sure to put up a silencing spell so as not to disturb those downstairs. In less than an hour, the room was transformed from a cluttered minefield of books and junk into a quaint guestroom with two twin beds, a nightstand in between, a bookshelf opposite, and a little window at the far side. In an attempt to make it a touch homier, he even enchanted the bedsheets into colors which might amuse the occupants. The bed closest to the window he made all Gryffindor red and yellow for Harry, and the one closest to the door he made white, with a pale green comforter, the colors of the simple lily flower.

When Snape finished this task and was satisfied with it, it was only the very first light of dawn, and he hardly knew what to do with himself next. It was too early to go downstairs. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb Lily's rest. It was too early to run the necessary errands. He would need to buy more food and a host of other little essentials now that two more people were living in his house. But nothing would be open at this hour. He had no choice but to wait, so he finally decided to just lie back in his bed for a while and think everything through as calmly as he could.

Of course he was still in love with Lily, but what did that mean now? His grief for her had become his identity. Now that she was alive, what were his goals? Well, firstly, he would find out how on earth she was alive at all. And of course, his biggest priority was to keep her safe. The Dark Lord was on the rise again, and Snape knew that he would use Lily to terrible effect if he could. That must be prevented. At all costs.

But all that aside, he wanted Lily to be happy. Realistically, that would most likely remove him from the picture at some point, but he'd had to come to terms with that years ago when she had married James. Snape grimaced a bit at the thought of James Potter, and deep down he secretly hoped that _he_ would not also be making a glorious comeback.

It was at this point that Snape indulged in the fanciful nonsense lurking in his heart. What if he might have a happy life after all? Suppose Lily forgave him, came to rely on him. Suppose she came to love him back. It would be a bit tricky now that she had a son, a son who was his student, but maybe—

Snape's eyes shot open. "Don't delude yourself, Severus," he muttered to himself, "Fate is against you."

It was only when he heard the footsteps of an eleven year old boy ascending the stairs and going into the lavatory that Snape allowed himself to emerge from his room again. He waited in the hall for the boy to come out; this would be as good a time as any to have a short word with him.

Harry jumped a bit when he came out and noticed Snape looming in the hall, staring at him intently. "Uh, good morning, Professor."

"…Potter…I might as well inform you now that there will be a few rules in this house."

"I thought you might say that."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "You are fond of Hogwarts, are you not?"

Harry swallowed. "Very much, yes."

"Well you will find that this house…is not very like your dear school…I know you're one to bend—or rather, to break—the rules. At Hogwarts, you found that this was tolerated, but you will not find it so here." Snape bent over at the waist, bringing his face closer to Harry's. "Do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes, Professor."

Snape straightened to his full height again.

"What are the rules?" the boy asked.

"…Firstly, you may not leave this property without my supervision. If you do, I will know, and the consequences will be severe…Secondly, authority will be given the proper respect in this house. If I, or your mother, tell you to do something…or _don't_ do something…you will obey promptly and without complaint. Let us just say that _all_ punishments will be generally _severe_ if your conduct is not befitting that of a young gentleman…And, above all…you will be kind and gracious to your mother, who has been so…miraculously returned to you."

To this, the boy nodded eagerly. "Of course, Professor. In fact…I thought I'd make her breakfast. I make it all the time for the Dursleys. I bet she would like that, wouldn't she?"

"…Come with me please." Snape headed towards the stairs, but turned abruptly before descending. "And there will be no need to call me Professor when we're not at school." He proceeded to go downstairs, Harry close behind.

"What should I call you then?"

"Sir."

Snape looked all through his kitchen, but found the amount of food to be lacking, breakfast food in particular. (He would normally just have coffee in the mornings). He hated that he was so unprepared, but he reminded himself that there had simply been no way to prepare for this.

Harry stood quietly and watched. It was odd seeing Professor Snape in muggle clothes, making a grocery list like a regular person. He wore trousers, a shirt with no collar, and a simple blazer. All in black, of course. That much, at least, remained consistent.

Snape spoke in a low tone, trying to avoid disturbing Lily, who was sleeping heavily on the couch. "I hate to leave…" he first murmured to himself, then, turning to Harry, said, "I will be back in twenty minutes. Do not leave this house; don't so much as look out a window until I get back…Then you may make breakfast."

Harry smiled.

Snape made his way to the door. "Do not disturb her unless it is absolutely necessary," he instructed in a firm whisper, and then he was gone.

While at the little corner market, Snape tried to think of everything they might need. Though the store was only a short walk away, he didn't want to have to leave Lily again. He bought eggs, bread, milk, sandwich meat, pasta, some miscellaneous fruits and vegetables, pancake mix, toiletries, basically anything that seemed good to have.

When he got home, he was relieved to find that his house was not on fire and that its occupants were still alive. Lily was awake now and sitting in the kitchen with Harry. He'd hardly noticed the night before, but her clothes were practically rags. She very well may have had only that faded, sickly pink dress to wear for the last eleven years. That in itself seemed too cruel, too horrible to inflict on poor Lily, let alone everything else she'd endured. Snape felt a fresh surge of resolution. She would be properly taken care of in this house.

"Good morning, Severus," Lily said with a gentle smile.

"…Good morning," he replied, feeling suddenly awkward.

It struck Harry as odd the way his professor was looking at his mother. Not with his usual condescending stare of intimidation, but with an almost vulnerable look, like Lily was somehow terrifying. But how could that be? She was the sweetest, most amazing person in the world.

Snape put all the groceries on the kitchen island. There was a moment of silence.

"…Harry told me he had a surprise for me and I could have it when you got back," she said.

"Ah yes," Snape replied, snapping back into a more suitable demeanor. "Take what you need from the bags and get started," he said to Harry.

The boy jumped up eagerly and began pulling out the eggs and readying his workspace. His mother grinned, pleasantly surprised. "You're making breakfast?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned back.

"I'm very impressed…I have a very clever son."

It was good to see her so lit up. It took the weariness right out of her features. She was beautiful.

Snape put the rest of the groceries away and made a pot of coffee. He offered Lily some, but she preferred to just have milk. In no time at all, Harry had scrambled eggs and fried ham sitting on the table. Lily was thrilled, giving him a motherly kiss on the forehead before he sat down.

Snape hadn't planned to partake—he was content with a pot of black coffee—but Harry had made three servings. And he had to admit, having breakfast with Lily and her son felt good, almost like he had a family. It was only Harry's extremely Potter-like face that kept him from embracing the feeling.

"I thought perhaps that later in the day," he said to Lily, "we might procure you some new clothes."

She looked nearly embarrassed. "I don't really have any more money—"

"Lily…money is the last thing you need concern yourself with for the time being."

That afternoon, they all went to a couple boutiques. It was good for Lily to get out and walk around, and it was a nice bonding experience for mother and son. Snape stayed entirely out of their way. He was simply the financier.

Lily ended up buying three nice summer shirts, a sky-blue sundress, and a pair of discount jeans. When they got back to Snape's house, she threw her ragged pink dress in the trash and took a shower. When she came down in jeans and a purple shirt with a butterfly design on the front, she looked like a new woman, and Snape's heart fluttered stupidly like a teenager's.

His guests were happily surprised that night when he showed them to their bedroom. It was a quaint and comfortable space, and Lily was especially touched by his personalization on the beds. Tears nearly came to her eyes.

"Sev…thank you so much."

He nodded and back away. "…Sleep well."

Snape barely slept again that night. She hadn't called him Sev since their fifth year together at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 3

Hedwig, Harry's owl, arrived the next morning, much to Harry's relief. He had let her out to fly when his mother had come to collect him, and amid all the commotion, he'd left without her. She bore a note from Dumbledore. It read thus:

_Harry,_

_ Hedwig was apparently unsure of where you had gone, so she came to me. I've sent her on to you, where she belongs. I hope you're having a good summer thus far and are not giving your host too much trouble. _

_ By the way, Harry, please tell him that I would like to meet soon. Say, my office tomorrow afternoon?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Dumbledore_

Harry relayed the message before taking Hedwig and introducing her to his mother.

Snape had a feeling he knew what the meeting would be about.

* * *

"So…what have you found out?"

"A great deal more than I expected," the headmaster replied.

Snape said nothing, but his entire being was rigid with anticipation.

"Lily had mentioned that a house-elf tended to her all those years," he continued, "so I looked into the House Elf Registration Bureau. As it so happens, a house-elf belonging to the Jones family had just checked himself in, the last of the Joneses having died just four days ago."

"The day Lily escaped…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Coincidentally, the small estate from which he came had a lovely seaside view."

"…We must question that elf."

"Way ahead of you, Severus. Come out now, Jarvis. Come on, show yourself."

From behind Dumbledore's desk emerged a small, long-nosed figure clothed in rags.

"Now tell this man what you told me."

The creature shuffled a bit, then spoke to Snape. "Old Master Jones told Jarvis to give the woman food and water every day, and to bring her newspapers. Jarvis was not allowed to talk to her, no matter what she said. Jarvis did as he was told, sir, for many years, until his master died. Then the woman disappeared."

"Did your master tell you who she was, or why she was there?"

"No, sir. She was just another chore for Jarvis."

"His master's name was Whittaker Jones. I found his townhouse night before last and went through it for clues." Dumbledore held up a tattered piece of paper. "I managed to find a rather big one." He handed it to Snape. It read:

_Jones,_

_ I can't thank you enough, but I hope the money helps. Please don't explain the plan to Lily. I'm desperate and ashamed of what I'm about to do. Just keep her safe._

_J. P._

Snape was silent for a long moment. "…But this doesn't explain why she was held prisoner. The magic that Jones used—"

"Old Master Jones was not good at magic," Jarvis interjected, "He messed up every spell he tried. Jarvis had to be very careful around him. All of his good spells turned bad. It was quite embarrassing for him."

"Severus, I believe that James paid this man to take Lily away, knowing she'd never go willingly. And if what Jarvis says is true, then it could be that Jones' imprisoning Lily like he did was…some sort of magical mishap."

There was a silence.

"…Who was it that died that night…in Lily's place?"

"That, Severus, is an excellent question."

Another silence.

"Jarvis is happy to have a new master who can do proper magic," ventured the elf.

"…You took him in?" Snape asked.

"Not exactly."

* * *

When Snape returned through his fireplace, Lily rose anxiously from the couch.

"Did you find anything out?" she asked, her arms crossed, hugging herself.

Where did he even begin? "…More than I expected."

At that, Jarvis stepped out from behind his legs, looking humble, but happy. Lily and her son both gasped, and Lily started looking very nervous indeed.

"What is that?" asked Harry.

"A house-elf," Snape answered simply.

"It's the house-elf that brought me things," Lily breathed, grasping Harry's hand tightly.

"Jarvis is glad to see Madam Potter doing well," the elf said, "Jarvis is honored to serve the house of Potter now." He bowed to her.

"Severus, what is he talking about?"

"…Whittaker Jones, his previous master, died on the day you escaped…Dumbledore found him, questioned him…and saw fit to arrange his service to the Potter line."

Jarvis is happy for it. He grew fond of Madam over the years."

"You never spoke to me. All those years, you came every day and said nothing, no matter how I begged." Lily had grown quite agitated.

Jarvis put up his hands innocently. "Jarvis was ordered not to speak by old Master Jones. He had to obey. Jarvis wished Madam had not been so lonely…But now Jarvis will talk. He is at his Madam's service."

Lily softened, but didn't really know how to respond. She looked at Snape.

"…Perhaps you can have Harry acquaint the elf with the house while you and I talk."

She nodded, her brow furrowed. "Jarvis, this is my son, Harry. He'll show you about. Now both of you go on."

They did as they were told and went upstairs. Lily turned back to Snape. "What do you need to tell me?"

"…Sit down, Lily."

Her eyes widened a bit and she sank onto the couch. Snape sat down next to her. Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulled out an old piece of paper. With mild hesitation, he handed it to her. She snatched it up and read it quickly, then re-read it again and again, tears forming in her eyes.

"This is James' writing," she said at last, "…I don't understand."

"It seems that James had made arrangements for your protection…Dumbledore believes that your imprisonment was some kind of mistake, but your kidnapping most certainly was not."

A tear slid down her cheek. Snape longed to wipe it away, but silently clenched his fist instead.

"What did he do?" she asked shakily.

"We don't know."

"But you must have some kind of _theory_."

"…I do."

"Tell me."

"…I think that James…chose someone to take your place…to die for you…a muggle perhaps."

"That's horrible!" She stood suddenly.

He rose slowly. "For now, we have no way of knowing for certain…I may be wrong."

"I hope you are."

Not at all sure what to say next, he nodded and began to leave, to let her be alone with her thoughts. Then, he turned. "Lily…no matter what James did…I know it was out of love. Desperation…is a powerful thing."

Her cheeks were glistening. He looked at the floor, turned, and left.

**Hello, readers. As I expect you all know, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or ideas. I did, however, make a few up. Jarvis, for instance (who I named after Tony Stark's butler). And I made up the House Elf Registration Bureau, too. If anyone is unhappy with the way I brought Lily back, well, I honestly don't think it was the best way either, but I just needed some way for her not to be dead, and I got the inspiration from another fanfiction that I read. Forgive me if I get any small details wrong. I've only seen the movies. **

**All my love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 4

The summer began to go by very quickly. A general routine was established between the house's occupants: Harry and Lily often enjoyed making breakfast together, even if it was sometimes just toast. Afterwards, they would go walking. This activity made Snape nervous, as the people he was protecting were putting themselves out in the open, but he encouraged it, nonetheless. Lily had been trapped in one place for so long, he felt it was crucial that she no longer feel stifled.

On most of these walks, Snape followed a few paces behind, allowing mother and son space to get to know one another. In fact, he did this often, wherever they were. He knew it was desperately important to Lily to know her son again.

Lunch would follow these daily strolls, and then Snape would usually go downstairs to make potions. In all honesty, he came to avoid his guests as much as he could, and guilt was the main reason. He would have to tell her everything eventually, but it was a bitter pill to take.

* * *

The summer waned steadily. One evening, unannounced, Dumbledore quite literally popped in. He said that when Harry began his second year at Hogwarts, it would be the best time for Lily to be moved, for of course she needed a place of her own to call home. A small cottage not ten miles from Hogsmeade was already being furnished for her, and it was equipped with a floo, in case there was any need for travel.

"Now, we must all understand," he said gravely, "that Lily's presence must remain our most closely guarded secret. Harry, you in particular must tell no one, not even your most trusted friends. Not until we have chosen the proper moment."

He left just as suddenly as he'd arrived.

Time wore on, and it was wearing thin. Snape had only a couple more days before he would be required at Hogwarts, and then telling her would be all the more difficult.

That evening, he drank a great deal more coffee than usual, attempting to steady his nerves. If he'd ever allowed himself to start drinking alcohol, he knew he never would have stopped. A solid caffeine addiction was better. It was not helping tonight, however. After tonight, she would hate him. But alas, the time had come.

"Go to your room please," he said to Harry. When he was gone, Snape put a silencing spell around the living room.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"…I have a great deal of explaining to do."

"…Go on."

He sat down with her. "…Lily…I walked a dark path my last two years at Hogwarts…"

"I know you were a Deatheater, Severus."

He looked away. "…That in itself is unforgivable enough…but it was my fault—my fault that the Dark Lord found out the prophesy…about your son. I was the one who made the report."

She put her hand over her mouth.

Every word was torture for him to say. "When I realized what I'd done, I begged Dumbledore to hide your family…and he did…in exchange for my service against the Dark Lord…When I thought you were dead…" He faltered, unbidden tears beginning to fall, but he steeled himself, facing her. "…my heart stopped beating…I cannot begin to describe…the depths of my grief, Lily…nor my guilt…I swore from that day on to protect your son…however I could. But nothing—nothing can compensate for the damage I've done…and I'm sorry, Lily." His voice broke. "…It's not enough, but I'm so sorry…for everything." He hung his head, ashamed.

It was to his infinite surprise that he felt her embrace him. Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms tightly, desperately, around her and held her as if he would never let her go again. She let him cry into her; she let him lay down his awful burden, and his heart was eternally thankful for it.

* * *

"Severus?" said Dumbledore's voice.

Snape looked up from the papers he was grading as the headmaster stepped into his office. He folded his hands on the desk and waited for the old wizard to continue.

"Our guest," he said quietly in reference to Lily, "has been asking after you."

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"You haven't been to see her since she got settled, and I'm surprised. You could easily spare a few hours on Sundays, at least. With Harry at school full time, she's quite alone over there. Except for Jarvis, but I doubt he's much company."

"…I was…under the impression that she would not want to see me."

"Ah, so you told her about your darker days then." He shrugged. "Nevertheless, I am under the impression that she wishes to see you."

Snape stood.

Dumbledore eyed the work he had been grading. "I daresay that can wait. It's too early in the year for essays anyway, if you ask me. Go on. You can use the floo in my office."

Snape began visiting Lily whenever he felt he could spare the time. This usually meant that he would be away from his office on Sunday afternoons, and sometimes Saturday evenings. They would often eat together and then play cards or wizard chess. During the pleasant autumn months, they would take long walks sometimes, under the protection of the powerful magical wards that Dumbledore had put up around the property.

Truly, it was wonderful. It was much like it had been before things had gotten so complicated. They were like friends again. It was more than Snape had dared hope for. And yet, he had almost never seen Lily as just a friend. His love for her only grew in this time, like a dull ache slowly overtaking his body.

One evening, as they were walking, Snape ventured a question. "Lily…what made you…come to me? In your time of need…when you could have gone to Lupin or Dumbledore…what made you come to Spinner's End?"

Lily took a bite of her apple and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "…I suppose that, when I was thinking of who my friends were, I could only seem to recall that you had been the best…Even if we'd had a falling out."

"I always regretted that…I was a fool."

"You're right about that much," she teased gently, "but you've changed, Severus. I can see that. You're a bit more grown up now."

"…I hope to make up for my mistakes."

"Well, I think you're on the right track. You're a professor now, and head of Slytherin. You can make a difference in the lives of hundreds of kids. A difference for the better."

"…I never quite thought of teaching in that way…Not my own teaching at least."

"Well I'm sure you're a good professor. In your own way."

Her confidence was precious.

* * *

Having Harry Potter at Hogwarts was decidedly annoying. He was a nice enough kid, for a Potter, but he simply could not stay out of trouble. And not the I-never-do-my-homework sort of trouble, but rather the mysterious-blood-writing-on-the-wall, deadly monster sort of trouble. It was taxing, to say the least, and how much of this were they supposed to report to his mother?

Miraculously, everyone survived the school year and, much to Snape's personal relief, one of the Dark Lord's horcruxes was destroyed. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe he would never return.

…If he did, Snape dreaded the part he would have to play.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 5

The summer break was no longer a think of dread for young Harry. Instead of spending it trapped with the horrid Dursleys, he got to go home to a quaint, secluded cottage and live peacefully with his mother. Their faithful house-elf, Jarvis, kept the house tidy and stocked with food, and Dumbledore would visit occasionally.

Snape came over as often as three times a week. For Harry, this was very strange. Between the two of them, there was a somewhat awkward courtesy, as if Snape had to strain himself to be slightly more casual around him. But towards his mother, Snape was thoughtful and even kind. His rigidity softened around her. Sometimes when she spoke, he would even smile—a shocking thing to behold; it seemed so drastically out of character. Still, Harry was glad that his mother had friends to talk to. She deserved it.

* * *

The summer passed pleasantly for them. Almost too soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Snape was not happy about this Sirius Black business. It had been a small comfort to know that the man who had sold out the Potters was being tormented in Azkaban. Now he was loose, and at the worst possible time. Not to mention this bothersome issue with the Dementors being on the school grounds. Dark times were looming.

It was only an extra little thorn in his side that Remus Lupin was taken on as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Not only had the man been one of James Potter's biggest supporters, but he had a condition which would ultimately land Snape as a substitute in his class every three weeks. There was just a lot to deal with this year.

And sure enough, it all ended in a great deal of turmoil. In a room full of potentially deadly people, Harry decided to blow him halfway across the bloody room, knocking him out for a few minutes. When Snape came to, he was so enraged, so maddeningly furious that he had every intention of knocking the whole lot of them out of their skulls. But when he caught up with them outside, Lupin was a werewolf.

Snape shielded the students, and when Sirius—in dog form—began to fight the werewolf, he dragged Hermione and Ron back towards the castle, cursing Harry for running off after the dog.

When they were sufficiently close to Hogwarts, Snape gave the two delinquents a shove in that direction and ordered them to get inside. He then turned back and took off at a run after Harry. He found the boy unconscious next to the wounded and unconscious Black. They both lay at the edge of a frozen pond. Dementors had obviously been there.

Snape used a spell to levitate Black and then scooped Harry up into his arms, taking them both back where they belonged.

* * *

Much to his chagrin, Sirius still managed to evade the law. Later, Dumbledore explained that Peter Pettigrew had been the real traitor. This news essentially just added another name to the list of people Snape hated; it changed little else.

In spite of it all, the year wrapped itself up at last. Lupin resigned, which was only right, and the coming summer promised to be a bit less stressful. At least he would be able to keep a closer watch on Lily. She would be needing protection more than ever after all of the craziness this year.

**Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. I know I buzzed right through the third movie. You should expect the pacing of this story to be on the quick side, but when I've put the whole thing up, I'd be happy to hear any suggestions for some "deleted scenes." This story is going to be 20 chapters, plus an epilogue and a brief index. Afterwards, I was thinking of doing a few bonus chapters to fill in any spots that I buzzed through too quickly. **

**I know I've just put up five chapters in one day, but I expect to be quite busy for the next week, so it's not likely I'll keep updating at such a pace. I'll still update as often as I can though, so stick with me. **

**All my love. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 6

"Hey Harry, have you noticed anything odd about Professor Snape this year?" asked George.

"Like what?" said Harry, swishing his hair out of his face.

"Like the fact that he let me off with a warning for a late paper," answered Fred.

"And he actually _gave_ points to Gryffindor yesterday, so I'm told," said George, "The man's going soft."

"It's bloody weird," the twins said together.

"…Well, I haven't noticed anything, but I'll pay closer attention. That _is_ weird." Harry knew all too well how odd Professor Snape had become, and it was becoming clearer every day why. The man had been a pretty constant presence over the last two and a half years, and recently Harry had realized that he was not simply an old friend of Lily Potter. No, he wanted to be so much more than that. Snape _wanted_ her, and really it was a sickening notion.

* * *

Tensions _really_ rose when Harry's name ended up in the Goblet of Fire. The faculty was in an uproar. Dumbledore was particularly outraged, but there was little choice but to see the challenge through. Professor Moody was given the task of aiding the boy, so in the meantime, Snape began searching out the one responsible for the whole mess.

* * *

"But he can't! It's just too dangerous! There has to be an exception." Lily was beside herself when Snape told her that her son was one of the champions.

"Dumbledore has tried to overturn the rule in every way he could think of. There is simply no escape from it…He must play the game."

"This is no game. Not anymore. Someone put Harry's name in the Goblet…Severus, the risk is just too great."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "He will have every advantage that the faculty can give him…We will do whatever it takes, Lily. He will be alright."

She hugged him. "Promise me," she said into his shoulder.

"…I promise."

* * *

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Severus," said Dumbledore perplexedly, "Do sit down."

"I'd rather not."

Dumbledore folded his hands. "…As I'm sure you've noticed, we've been getting quite a bit of publicity as of late."

Oh, Snape had noticed. Potter's photograph was in the paper nearly every day. "Is there anything that can be done to stop it?"

"Stop it? No indeed, Severus; we must increase it a hundredfold."

Snape became as rigid as a statue. "…You mean…"

Dumbledore nodded. "The time has come."

* * *

Snape stood before an assembly of all of Slytherin House, with the exclusion of years 1-3. The students were silent, waiting for him to speak.

"…As I'm sure you all have gathered…Hogwarts is playing host to the Triwizard Tournament, and is therefore playing host…to the Yule Ball…I would expect a host of young Slytherins like yourselves to understand that, as such, there are certain standards which must be upheld…one of which…is the dance. And here is where you shall learn…You will practice what I teach you in your spare time. And if I have any reason to believe that any Slytherin…is _slacking_ or not taking this seriously…there _will_ be an essay…Greengrass, come up here."

Daphne Greengrass, a fair and blonde fourth year, stepped forward quickly. Snape took her hand and guided her other hand to rest on his shoulder. He then placed his right hand high on her back and signaled for the music to begin.

"All of you, pair off…and follow my lead."

* * *

At length, the Yule Ball was upon them. It was 7:30 p.m., and the general assembly was gathered, students and faculty alike, all in their finest attire.

Professor McGonagall stepped just outside the ballroom to give last minute instructions to the champions, who were about to be presented. She was just about to tell Ron Weasley and his date to go on into the ballroom when she stopped mid-sentence. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pretty, red-headed woman in a silvery-grey, long-sleeved gown covered with silver-beaded embellishment.

She put her hand to her mouth as she turned to look at the woman full on, and tears filled her eyes. "So it is true…After all these years, Lily Potter is alive and well before my very eyes." She walked to her and embraced her closely. "Dumbledore told me this afternoon, but I scarcely believed it…Oh, my dear, you look so beautiful."

By now, all that were gathered in the hallway had noticed Lily, too.

"Mum," said Harry, and strode over to her.

"_Mum?_" said Ron and Hermione together.

Harry gave his mother a hug and introduced her to his friends, who were stunned. Even Hermione was speechless.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mate," Ron told Harry later.

Lily was glad to finally meet her son's friends. She had heard so much about them, and she already loved them dearly. She was in the middle of answering a few questions when she saw Snape standing at the ballroom entrance. He beckoned her to join him with a friendly inclination of his head.

"Excuse me, won't you?" Lily said to the teenagers sweetly, "I think it's time for me to make my entrance."

Harry shot Snape a dirty look as his mother walked away, but the Potions Master did not notice. He was far too entranced with Lily's glamorous appearance. She seemed a little nervous when she saw the size of the crowd, but Snape offered her his arm and led her confidently across the room, the large doors closing behind them.

Fred and George Weasley watched them for a moment, then looked at each other and smiled. "Well that explains that then," they said in unison.

After only a moment, the grand doors opened again and the champions entered the ballroom. There was rousing applause, but a hush fell over the crowd as they took their places to begin the waltz. Professor Flitwick raised his hands and his orchestra began to play. It was a beautiful dance, and soon other couples began to join in.

Snape bowed slightly to Lily and took her hand, leading her gracefully onto the dance floor. They began to waltz with everyone else, the skirt of Lily's dress swishing elegantly as Snape lifted her and turned her about. They moved as one, a tangible energy between them. And though their movements were not different from the other couples, almost all eyes were on them. No one had ever imagined Professor Snape as the dancing type, and, on top of that, word was getting around that his partner was none other than the famous Lily Potter, back from the dead.

Snape could feel everyone's eyes, but it only made him stand taller, only made his movements sharper. He was thrilled to be dancing with Lily like this, and he was so proud to be by her side as she revealed herself to the world.

He could feel her tense up a bit as she looked about, realizing just how much attention she was getting. "Eyes on me," he said calmingly.

Her green eyes locked onto his black ones, and he felt her body relax again, moving in perfect precision with his own. A spark seemed to fly between them and then all of a sudden catch them on fire. Snape's gaze was intense, passionate even, and though Lily blushed deeply, she did not break eye contact. The dance ended only too soon, and the two pulled apart, each bowing to the other. The whole world was watching, but in that moment, it was as if they were the only two in the room.

Lily danced the next song with Dumbledore, and then another with Harry. Daphne Greengrass asked Snape to dance, but he declined. Around 9:15 p.m., the orchestra was replaced with a rock band and the lights were dimmed dramatically. The elegant ballroom transformed quickly into a screaming mosh pit.

Amid the confusion and chaos, Snape took Lily's hand and led her out of there, out into the quiet of the halls.

"Let's go outside and walk around," Lily suggested.

Snape gladly agreed. He'd had the same idea. There were people here and there in the hallway, and he preferred to be alone with her.

They went out into the courtyard, the snow shining beautifully in the moonlight. The air was cold, but still and refreshing after being around so many people. Snape looked over his shoulder occasionally to be sure no one had followed them. They walked slowly and in silence for a few minutes.

"It's odd, Sev, but I don't know what to say," Lily said finally, "I mean, usually we never run out of things to talk about."

He was silent for a moment longer, wondering whether he should say what was really on his mind. "…You danced beautifully tonight. It was a good way to…re-enter the public view."

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said meaningfully. They stopped walking and faced each other. "And I don't just mean the ball; I mean everything. You've helped us so much, in so many ways…I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"…I'm not going to leave…not unless you desire it."

"No," she said quietly. They were standing quite close together now, her eyes looking up into his. "…But what do you desire, Severus?"

"You know my answer, Lily…I think you've known for a very long time."

He took her hands in his. They were cool to the touch, but unflinching. Carefully, Snape leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and perfect, and he felt her hands grasp his more tightly.

He pulled away to find her eyes smiling up at him, affectionate and inviting. Snape kissed her again, holding less back this time, pressing their bodies close, touching her hair, her face. He had loved her for so long, and this was the first time he had ever kissed her. It was everything he had ever wanted it to be.

**Hey readers, if you want to enhance the experience of this chapter, go right now to YouTube and watch the official music video for Katy Perry's "Unconditionally." Of course I don't own it or anything, but the vibe of that video seriously matches this chapter so freakin perfectly. Watch it while thinking about Snape and Lily at the Yule Ball, and you will be pleased, I assure you. **

**All my love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 7

A copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was suddenly in front of Harry's face. He took it, the front page catching his immediate interest. It was a picture of his mother dancing with Professor Snape at the Yule Ball. The headline read:

**LILY POTTER ALIVE—AND IN LOVE?**

Harry stared at the words, mouth agape, and then focused in on the picture moving before his eyes. There was no denying that there looked to be a serious chemistry between the pair.

"Congratulations, Potter," said Draco's obnoxious voice, "I guess you stand a chance at passing Potions now."

Suddenly, Harry felt as if the whole school—not just Malfoy—was laughing at him. He turned bright red and stood up, pushing past Draco and leaving the room in a huff. Still clutching the paper, he marched straight to Snape's office.

Snape barely looked up from the notes he was taking. When Harry didn't speak right away, he said simply, "Can I help you…Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. You can explain _this_." He threw the paper down over his notes. Snape picked it up and glanced over it.

"…You want me to explain…a tabloid?"

"Read it."

Snape pulled a rolled up newspaper from his desk drawer. "I already have."

Harry said nothing, though he looked like he had a lot to say.

Snape set the paper down and leaned back in his chair. "What exactly would you have me do, Potter? I am not employed by the _Daily Prophet_, in case you haven't noticed."

"Look, I just need you to tell me—"

"Tell you…_what_ exactly?"

"That there's nothing to this story."

"_Really_…And shall I also apologize for dancing with her? Shall I…seek your _permission_ to speak with her from now on?"

"I've seen the way you look at her!"

Snape rose from his seat. His face remained calm and stern, but there was tension in his hands. "And it _is_ a shame indeed that my looks should make you uncomfortable…But let me make one thing perfectly clear to you…I have no intention whatsoever of seeking the approval…consent…or authorization of a boy less than half my own age, most _particularly_ regarding _this_ subject."

"She's my mother. You're my teacher."

"Are you still trying to make a point?"

"Well you don't have my consent, if that makes any difference."

"It. Doesn't."

Harry stormed out of the office, positively seething. Snape watched him go with an unimpressed look, then returned to his desk. But he was more frustrated than he let on. Potter was a thorn in his side more often than not, but he was Lily's son. It complicated the relationship.

Snape exhaled and massaged his temples. He had been in such a good mood.

* * *

The first tournament event involved dragons. Lily sat next to Snape in the bleachers, wringing her hands. He had not wanted her to come, but it was important now for her to be seen supporting her son. But whatever the case, Snape was very much on his guard. There were plenty of ways for this situation to go bad.

A stylish blonde woman suddenly squeezed into the seat beside Lily, a floating notepad and quill at her side. "Mrs. Potter. How are you, dear? I'm Rita Skeeter of the Daily Prophet." She shook Lily's hand before Lily could even react to her presence. "I hope you don't mind, but might I ask you a few questions?"

Snape tried to dismiss her, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Now now, sweetheart, hold your hippogriffs," she said to him, "I'll get to you in a minute." She turned again to Lily. "Now, firstly, everyone's _dying_ to know, how are you alive?"

"…I was kidnapped and locked away in a house before…before You-Know-Who ever came to kill us."

"Who kidnapped you, darling?"

"I don't know." That was a lie, but she didn't feel like going into a lot of detail.

"And you were locked in this house for…thirteen years?"

"Eleven."

"I see. And so…where have you been the last two years, dear?"

"Recovering."

"Of course. And I suppose this dark fellow to your right has been…helping you get back on your feet?"

"Indeed, yes. I couldn't have done it without him."

Rita giggled a bit. "Well, that brings us to the really big question." She leaned in slightly. "Are you and this gentleman…an item?"

Lily hesitated, but started to shake her head.

"Come on, be honest," Rita urged, "There's no denying a certain spark between you two."

"…Severus is a dear old friend from my years at Hogwarts," Lily replied.

"A dear old friend…I see…And how do you feel about it, Severus? Would you say that your feelings for Mrs. Potter are…purely platonic?"

"I would say as little as possible to you…regardless of the subject."

"Oooh. You are icy. Well, I really must dash anyway, but we simply must do this again." She gave Snape a wink and left them, her floating quill writing like mad.

* * *

**MRS. POTTER AND HER DEAR OLD FRIEND**

The article still hinted heavily at a romantic relationship, but Harry was glad to see that the headline wasn't so dramatic this time, and it wasn't on the front page either. Maybe the worst of the Snape/Potter publicity was over.

The evening before the second event—which involved mermaids—Snape took Lily somewhere he had been dying to take her for two years now: Ollivander's wand shop. The poor thing had had to live without her wand all this time, and he hated her being so defenseless, not to mention inconvenienced. The old shop keeper nearly cried when he saw her, and when a wand chose her, he let her have it for free. Lily's demeanor brightened a great deal at the return of her magic. Snape could only wonder, how does she keep getting more and more beautiful?

That night, he helped her practice and re-learn a few spells. And what made the time even more spectacular was that, sometimes, if he wished, all he had to do was lean in and kiss her, and she would kiss him back.

It was almost 1:00 in the morning when he gave her such a kiss. It was meant to be a farewell. They were standing by the fireplace; he was just about to leave. But when the kiss finally ended, he muttered, "Will you marry me, Lily?"

He was nearly as surprised at himself as she was; he hadn't meant to think out loud like that, but now there was no taking it back. Then again, Snape didn't really want to take it back.

"…I…Sev, I don't know. It's a lot to think about…"

"You can take your time…I didn't mean to pressure you." His heart was beginning to beat very fast.

"No, I mean…I know that you love me…" She looked searchingly into his eyes. "…and I think I love you, too, but…I don't know if I can do it all again. You-Know-Who is coming back, and…weddings are more stressful than they seem, and…then of course there's Harry to consider." She ran her hand over her face.

He took it and held it tenderly in his own. "Lily…I would marry you…under _any_ circumstance, any condition…I don't care what kind of wedding it might be…There doesn't even have to be one. Merely sign a piece of paper that states you are mine…and I am yours."

"What about Harry? I know well enough you're not over fond of him…That would be an issue." If she had to choose, she would always choose her son.

Snape knew this. "I will do whatever it takes…to think of him as my own son."

Everything fit. It was a good match, and a tempting arrangement. And though she'd grown used to solitude over the years, she missed the security of married life, the safe, warm feeling of waking up with someone next to you. With Snape, everything felt so natural; she hadn't thought of having a future without him. They were two broken people who make each other whole.

"…Let's do it," she said finally, a twinkle in her eye.

He exhaled suddenly, a surprised smile appearing on his lips.

"But only if we can work it out with Harry," she stipulated.

"Yes" was all he managed to say before he was kissing her again. His arms wrapped tightly around her and he lifted her off of her feet for a moment.

He would never have guessed that he could be so happy.

* * *

The third and final event, the maze, was just around the corner. Snape, despite all the excitement, had not given up his search for the culprit responsible for putting Harry's name in the Goblet. So far, however, there was little to go on—except for a few things that were missing from his inventory.

He was double checking all of the ingredients in his school supply closet when, quite out of nowhere, his left forearm began to burn. Startled, he let out a muffled cry. It was as if someone was holding a branding iron to his skin. Leaning heavily against the shelves, Snape undid his cuff shakily and pulled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark, which had become faded over the years, was now just as black and as bold as it had ever been.

"No…" he breathed, but there was nothing he could do. Voldemort was back.

Snape closed his eyes and leaned his head back miserably against the shelf. For a long time, he did not move, only breathed, and searched deep down for his courage.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 8

At length, the burning subsided, and with a great deal of resolve, Snape pulled down his sleeve. No sooner had he done so than Igor Karkaroff burst into the little room. Snape straightened himself. "Can I do something for you…Headmaster?"

The great man, so tall in stature, was practically cowering. "Don't play games with me, Snape," he growled, "I know you felt it, too."

Snape did not reply.

"I am getting out."

"Don't be a fool, Karkaroff…You know the penalty for running."

"Come with me. We are two strong wizards. We have a chance—"

"We have _no_ chance…unless we keep our heads."

"…You're scared, Snape. I know you are."

"_I_ have nothing to be scared of." What a lie that was. "Can you say the same?"

"Oh, there is reason to fear. No one knows better than I." He yanked up sleeve, revealing his own Dark Mark.

Just then, Harry appeared in the doorway. Karkaroff covered his arm and stormed out. Harry looked suspiciously at Snape, but began to walk away.

"_Potter_…"

Harry stopped and faced him.

"Only just this once, I will let your thievery from my stores…slide."

Harry started to protest, but he was cut off.

"Don't. Do it. Again…But now that I've found you, we might as well talk."

"What? About what? I didn't steal—"

"About your mother."

The boy's attention became sharp as a tack. There was a short silence.

"…You might as well hear it directly from me…Lily and I…have decided to get married."

Harry's mouth dropped open. He was dumbstruck.

"I realize," Snape continued, "that you feel you have reasons…to disapprove of our relationship…If you wish, I will hear those now."

"I…I don't even know where to start…How long has this _relationship_ been going on?"

"Since the Yule Ball…officially."

"What about my dad? What about me? How can you marry a woman when you hate her son?"

"Your father…has been dead and gone for _quite_ some time…As for you, I expect we might be…relatively cordial…with one another…I can respect that you are her son. Perhaps you can respect that I…will take care of her."

"She doesn't need to be taken care of. She's her own person." Harry's head was swimming with all this.

"Precisely the reason why you should respect her choice…If your mother feels inclined to remarry…it is not for you to get in her way."

Harry's jaw clenched. This was the strangest and most disconcerting situation he'd ever experienced.

"You should talk to her about this," Snape said.

"I will."

* * *

The third event ended in tragedy, and the crowd looked on as Mr. Diggory wept over his son. Harry was removed quickly by Professor Moody, and Snape all but dragged Lily as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office.

"Please, no! Let me go to Harry. Something awful has just happened…Severus, let me go!"

But he only released her once they were inside. He then took her face in his hands. "Lily, listen to me. I need you to trust me. I have a good idea of what's going on, but it's important that you _stay_ _away_." The urgency in his eyes made her feel numb.

"What's—"

"I'll explain tonight; I promise. Right now, I must go to Harry. I beg you, Lily, stay here…Stay here." And then he was gone.

* * *

Late that night, there was a great deal to discuss between Snape and the Potters. First, there were the events of that day. Harry did most of the talking on that account, and explained in detail the death of his friend and the ascension of Lord Voldemort, as well as the revelation of the imposter who'd been disguised as Moody. Lily grew paler with every word her son spoke.

After a long pause, Harry asked his mother, "Are you still going to marry him after all this?"

"So you told him…" she said to Snape.

He nodded.

"…Yes, Harry. I hope you'll understand…We love each other. And marriages can sometimes be a beacon of hope in dark times."

"…If you're _sure_…"

"I'm positive."

"Then you have my blessing." Harry couldn't truly approve of this, but he wanted his mother to be happy.

Lily hugged her son warmly and kissed his cheek. After a few more minutes, a few more assurances, the boy was sent back to school through the floo, leaving Snape alone in the dark living room with his fiancée. He gripped his left arm rigidly, staring at her.

"What haven't you told me, Severus?"

He took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had suddenly come up in his throat. The truth was he was terrified. Terrified because now he had everything to lose. And damn it, the Mark burned! He would have to go soon.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, seeing his pained look.

He shook his head. "Lily, sit down please." Once she was on the couch, he knelt at her feet. "I'm going to tell you everything…but once I do, you must swear to follow my lead and _never_ tell another living soul…not even Harry."

She looked frightened, but determined. "Alright."

"I'm still a Deatheater, Lily."

Tears stung at her eyes. "No…please, no."

"Listen to me…" He took her hand and lowered his voice. "I am a double agent for Dumbledore. I have been since I found out that the prophesy pointed to Harry…and I must see it through to the end."

"Sev…isn't there some other way?"

A tear escaped down his cheek. "…I wish there was."

"What about the wedding? Severus, we can push that back if we must."

"No…No, the sooner we're married, the better. I can give you at least _some_ security that way…And I would not delay our union for one _second_…not for the likes of _him_. Lily, things are about to get very dangerous…and you're going to hear a lot of dreadful things about me…but I want you to know, believe me when I tell you, I would rather die than give my true allegiance to that _monster_."

Lily was silent for a moment. "…Your arm. Can I see it?"

"…I'm ashamed of it, Lily."

"Please."

Snape would have been less embarrassed to take off everything than to roll up his left sleeve in that moment, but he did as she asked. The tattoo was incredibly bold against his white skin, and his muscles were rigid from the pain it was causing.

Lily touched the skin near the Dark Mark, being careful not to touch it directly. "Does it hurt?"

"It burns."

"Why?"

"He's calling us…He's letting us know that he's back."

"…Do you have to go…to him?"

"Yes," he said, rising to leave, "…I'm so sorry, my love."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 9

**WE CALLED IT!**

_**Mrs. Potter is now Mrs. Snape**_

_It's been confirmed, ladies and gentlemen, Lily Potter, the young, handsome widow of James Potter, has gotten married again, this time to her "dear old friend," Professor Severus Snape. Their quiet nuptials took place on June 16__th__, 1995 at the courthouse. No flowers or fancy dresses. Just a quick, no-nonsense signing of the marriage certificate, no doubt in an effort to get to their honeymoon all the quicker. Lily's son from her previous marriage, that adorable pre-teen we all know and love, Harry Potter, served as the witness. He then reportedly stayed over at a friend's house for a couple weeks while the newlyweds settled in.— continues on page 3._

Harry snatched the newspaper out of Ron's hands and crumpled it up.

"Harry, _really_," Hermione scolded lightly, "It's only the first day of school—"

"Yeah. And you wouldn't believe all the lewd remarks I've heard _already_. Not to mention the drawings…" Harry shuddered.

"Well, bloody hell, what did you expect?" said Ron, "We knew this was gonna happen."

"Try to look on the bright side, Harry," Hermione said pragmatically, "At least now we can be sure that Snape is our ally. And we need as many of those as we can get."

"Maybe try to have a sense of humor about it," Ron suggested, "Don't give the Slytherins the satisfaction of seeing you squirm."

"But come on, Ron. Imagine if Professor Snape married _your_ mum."

Ron made a face. "Ugh. Now that's a ruddy disturbing image."

* * *

The next day, during school lunch, Hedwig dropped a letter in front of Harry. She then flew across the room and dropped a letter in front of Snape. The professor and Harry made eye contact for a second, both a bit surprised. They then proceeded to open their letters.

Harry's was from his mother. It read thus:

_Dear Harry,_

_ I hope that you're settling in nicely at school and that your friends are doing well. Please give Ron and Hermione my love._

_ I have some news for you, sweetheart, and I hope you'll take it well. You're going to have a younger brother or sister by the end of the school year. I've only just found out myself, and I wanted to tell you right away. I want you to know that I'm very happy. _

_All my love,_

_Mum_

Harry, somewhat in a state of shock, looked back at Snape. The man looked positively choked up, a small, bewildered smile on his face. He'd obviously received the same news. Harry had never seen him look so…human. But when Professor Umbridge, that vile woman in pink, leaned over to sneak a peek at the letter, Snape quickly tucked it away and snapped back to his usual stern look, giving the woman a warning glance.

"What's the good news, Harry?" asked George, snatching the letter from his hand.

The twins pressed their heads together and read it to themselves. Sly smiles appeared on their faces.

"Well done, Severus," Fred said teasingly.

"That didn't take long at all," George added.

"Give that back!" Harry snatched it out of their hands. "And _don't_ _tell_ _anyone_."

The twins looked at each other mischievously. "Wouldn't dream of it, mate," they said together.

* * *

**MRS. SNAPE EXPECTING ALREADY?**

The headlines were bad enough, but things were rapidly getting terrible now that Umbridge was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, or rather, _not_ teaching it. They weren't even allowed to use their wands.

Snape crossed Harry in the hall one evening. The boy was clutching his hand as if it hurt.

"Have you hurt yourself, Potter?" he asked.

"No…" Harry put his hands behind his back. "No, I haven't."

Snape put out his hand. "Let me see."

Harry was about to give him his right hand.

"The…other one," Snape said, knowing better.

Begrudgingly, Harry held out his left. Snape held his wrist gingerly and looked at his hand. _I must not tell lies_ was carved into the skin.

"I see…you've managed to get on Umbridge's bad side."

Harry pulled his hand away. "All of her sides are bad."

"Hmm…Well I do recommend that you _attempt_ to stay out of her way." Snape glanced around and then caught his wrist again. Quickly and quietly, he drew his wand and muttered something. The cuts began to heal immediately. "…Now get to your room," he said curtly, "Do not expect me to cut you any slack should you break curfew."

* * *

Snape took no pleasure in working with Umbridge, especially when she became Headmaster. She physically abused the students and constantly bullied the faculty. Eventually, she even took to using his potions for her interrogations, something he truly did not appreciate. After she had used a good deal of his truth serum on a Ravenclaw named Cho Chang, Snape took what little remained and disposed of it. This turned out to be a fortuitous decision, as Umbridge would have used it next on Harry.

Snape was not at all saddened when he heard that Umbridge had been kidnapped by centaurs.

* * *

**YOU-KNOW-WHO IS BACK**

"Harry, please don't go," Lily pleaded. Her son hadn't even unpacked when he'd gotten home from school.

"I've already arranged it, Mum. I'm just going to stay with the Weasleys for a while. It's better this way."

"_Harry_ _Potter_. You belong with your mother. And what's more, I'm going to have this baby any day now, and you're running out on us?"

"I expect…the boy wants a bit of time away…to cope with recent events," Snape interjected.

"And why can't he cope right here?"

Harry was already practically out the door. "Listen, Mum, I love you, and I want you to be happy…But all of _this_…is just too confusing and weird. Give me some time to figure everything out."

Snape put his hands on Lily's shoulders. She stood at the door and watched until her son was out of sight.

"I believe…that things may be safer this way," Snape ventured.

Lily began to cry, shaking her head in frustration. He guided her to the couch, and once they had sat down, he let her cry it out on his shoulder.

"When this is all over, my love…it will be easier for us to be a family…We will not always have to live in fear." He caressed her face. "I know you're afraid…and I know why…but we are going to come out of this…I promise, Lily."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lily and the Serpent **

Chapter 10

Asphodel Vita Snape was born on May 28th, 1996. She weighed a delicate but healthy six pounds and was just as pale as she could be, but her hair was raven black. She was a very pretty child. Snape had not thought it possible that he could love anyone more than Lily. But Lily's daughter, who was also his daughter, stole his heart in a way that was almost too much to bear.

The summer passed in relative peace. Harry visited a few times to see his mother and get to know his half-sister. A small handful of the Weasleys often came with him, particularly Mrs. Weasley, who helped Lily readjust to new motherhood. Still, these happy, albeit rather sleepless, months were tinged with darkness, and often Snape would have to leave in the middle of the night to meet with the gathering Deatheaters.

When the school year came around again, Dumbledore informed Snape that old Professor Slughorn would be the Potions Master now. He might have resented this, except he was given the class he'd always really fancied: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Lily sent letters to both Harry and Snape quite often. One of Snape's letters read thus:

_Sev, _

_ I miss you a lot, my love, and so does Asphodel. It's definitely harder to be without you now that we have a baby. She gets only more beautiful every minute, by the way. I hope you can visit soon. Maybe this Sunday? _

_All my love, _

_Lily _

_ P.S. I've been practicing my blocking every day, along with the spells you taught me. Try not to worry too much. _

* * *

"Sectumsempra!"

Snape walked in on quite a scene in the boys' bathroom. Water was everywhere and Draco Malfoy was on the floor, gasping and bleeding. Harry stood a few feet away. Snape made eye contact with him. The boy certainly looked guilty, but seeing that his stepfather was not going to say anything, he ran.

Snape knelt over Draco and put his hand on the young Slytherin's chest. Slowly, the blood began to recede and the damage was undone. After a moment, he helped him up and guided him to the infirmary, water dripping from both. Neither said a word. Snape knew all too well what Draco was struggling with. He also knew for certain now that Harry was indeed in possession of his old textbook.

* * *

"Sectumsempra!"

Snape turned quickly and blocked the spell. Bellatrix hit Harry with a spell, knocking him over.

"No!" Snape rebuked her. None of them had any right to touch him.

He strode over to Harry, who was still on the ground. Even in the dark, he could see the look of horror and betrayal in the boy's eyes. If it had just been the two of them in that moment, Snape would have tried to make things right, to salvage what little respect Harry had ever had for him. But they were not alone, and Snape could only play the part he was assigned.

"You dare use my own spell against me, _Potter_? Yes…that's right. _I _am the Half-Blood Prince."

He looked at him a moment longer before following the other Deatheaters.

Harry yelled after him for a long time. "He trusted you! Coward! My mother trusted you! We _all _trusted you! You'll pay for this!"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 11

Snape held his sleeping baby girl lovingly, protectively. It was nearly dawn. He spoke softly to his wife. "It's been decided…that I am to take over as Headmaster…I will still come to you as often as I can, but we must be all the more careful now. You mustn't see anyone from…_our_ side anymore. Not until this is over."

"What about Harry? He sent me such an angry letter today. He hates you, Severus." Her voice broke. "Why can't we tell him? Why can't he know?"

"It's too dangerous, Lily. There is simply too much at stake. It is already more dangerous than I care for…and Asphodel is so young." His voice nearly faltered when he mentioned his daughter. He took a deep breath. He was not going to cry now. "We are all safer if he hates me."

A tear slid down her cheek and she put her hand on her baby's head gently, looking into her husband's eyes. "Dumbledore was a good man."

He nodded slightly. "He will be remembered as such."

"The Deatheaters…they won't come _here_, will they?"

"I will do everything in my power to avoid that…but if they do, Lily, you must play the part…You must behave as if you have disowned Harry…That is how you will protect your children."

An angry determination flashed in her eyes. "I will do what I have to do."

* * *

As Harry Potter gallivanted all over the place with his cohorts looking for horcruxes, Snape worked diligently as Hogwarts' Headmaster. He seldom made appearances to the students. In all honesty, it was a waste of time—there was nothing he could do to help them—but more than that, he was ashamed to, especially with the older kids. They had never liked him, but the way they looked at him now, well, they were disappointed. And though he had no true reason to feel shame, annoyingly, he still felt it.

"Severus," Voldemort said amiably, if you could say his hissy voice was amiable.

"My lord," Snape answered humbly. He had not expected to see Voldemort today, but the Dark Lord would sometimes just show up.

"I've come to congratulate you, Headmaster. Things are going very well at Hogwarts, I see."

"I thank you, my lord…May I offer you…some kind of refreshment?"

"No, Severus. This, I'm afraid, is not a social visit."

"What can I do for you?"

Voldemort looked around a bit before he answered, taking in Dumbledore's old office, relishing in the fact that the old wizard was dead and gone. "Have you heard anything more about the boy?"

"His exact whereabouts are still unknown, my lord…but I fully expect him to make himself known soon enough. _If_ he is horcrux hunting, and we know he is, he will have no choice but to come forward."

"I suspect you're quite right, Severus. You've always been so clever."

Voldemort's snake slithered past Snape's feet. He stood unflinching, willing himself not to crush the beast's head under his heel.

"You were clever enough to pull off, if I may say, a most complicated marriage," the Dark Lord continued, "I admit, Severus, even I had doubts about your dear Lily at first, but she has been truly invaluable. Her loyalty to you has isolated Potter more than I could have ever hoped to."

"It…will be better for us all…when the boy is gone at last."

"Indeed, we have a great deal in common, you and I." He moved to leave. "Keep up the good work, Severus. Very soon, we will have cause to celebrate."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

"How dare you stand where he once stood?! Tell them. Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who _trusted_ you, and killed him."

Snape had no choice but to draw his wand. He was unnerved for a moment when McGonagall stepped up to defend Harry, but when she started firing spells at him, he took the opportunity to take out the other two Deatheaters in the room with the deflected blasts before he fled. And flee he did. Snape was almost tempted to keep going, to find someplace safe, and just wait out this whole god-forsaken mess. But he couldn't. For the sake of the woman he loved, for the child he would give anything for, he couldn't abandon this now, not when it was so near its end.

* * *

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord, in the last few hours alone."

"No," Voldemort replied, "No, I am extraordinary, but the wand…resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful…Ollivander himself has said it…Tonight…when the boy comes, it will not fail you," Snape assured, "It answers to you…and you…only."

"Does it?"

Snape hesitated, preparing himself inwardly for what seemed to be coming, "My lord?"

"The wand. Does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus. Surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

Snape tried not to sound too curt in his answer. "With you…of course…my lord."

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner…"

So that's where this was going. In that moment, perhaps Snape should have felt fear. Instead, he felt rage bubble up inside of him like molten lead. Outwardly, however, he remained as ice, listening as the Dark Lord spoke.

"You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine."

Snape stood a little taller and tried not to outright sneer at him.

"You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live…forever."

"…My lord—"

But Snape was cut off as Voldemort slashed his throat, and he fell hard against the grimy window behind him.

"My condolence to your family. But perhaps I will still see them from time to time. I may even deign to mentor your daughter a bit. You can take comfort in that." Voldemort then ordered his snake to kill.

The serpent coiled at Snape's feet and struck him hard, again and again, his blood splattering lightly on the window. Voldemort watched with satisfaction and then left, his faithful pet slithering alongside him.

Snape was left, bleeding, dying, thinking of a hundred different things at once, but to his surprise, Harry Potter was instantly at his side, placing his hand on Snape's throat, trying to stop the blood.

Every time he had looked at Harry, he had seen James Potter. But in this moment, he could only see that the boy had his mother's eyes, those beautiful green eyes that his own daughter had been born with. They flickered with the innate kindness that Lily had always possessed, the thing that Snape had always loved about her.

A tear began to slide down his cheek. He gestured towards it, struggling to speak. "Take them…Take them, please," he cried softly.

Hermione handed Harry a small vial and he gathered Snape's tears in it.

"Take them…to the Pensieve…Harry, go…Go quickly."

Harry was hesitant to leave him, but Snape was insistent. So onward the young man went to discover the secrets that Snape's memories held.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 12

Harry went quickly to Dumbledore's office and activated the Pensieve. When he put his face into the water, an open field swirled into view. Two young girls stood in it. In the younger one's hand, a tiny flower grew from nothing. "Freak!" yelled the older one; she slapped the flower out of her hand, and started to chase her. A black-haired little boy stepped out of a knotted old tree, and the other girl ran away.

"She's jealous," said the boy's voice, "because she's ordinary, and you're special."

"That's mean, Severus," she replied as they reclined together by the water.

The vision changed. The Sorting Hat's voice rang out, "Gryffindor!" A smiling young Lily Evans sat down at the Gryffindor table and shook hands with a young James Potter.

Snape's adult voice came into Harry's mind as young James knocked the books from Lily's hands: "You're just like your father…lazy…arrogant."

"Don't say a word against my father!" Harry heard his own voice reply.

The scene changed. Adult James and Lily were dancing together. They looked very happy. Voldemort's face flashed into view. Suddenly, young adult Snape was on his knees in the dark. "Please…don't kill me," he pleaded.

Dumbledore appeared, speaking seriously with Snape, "But the prophesy does not mention a woman. It speaks of a boy born at the end of July."

"Yes, but he thinks it's her son," Snape replied desperately, "He's going to hunt them down…to kill them…Hide her, hide them all…I beg you."

"And what will you do for me in return, Severus?"

"…Anything."

Again, the scene shifted. They now stood in Dumbledore's office.

"You told me you would keep her safe," cried an aggrieved Snape.

"They put their trust in the wrong person, Severus. Rather like you…Now, concerning the boy—"

"He doesn't need protection; the Dark Lord is gone."

"The Dark Lord will return, Severus. If you truly loved her…"

"No one…can know."

"Shall I never reveal the best of you, Severus?"

"Give me your word."

"You will risk your life every day to protect the boy."

A young Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, the crowd applauding.

Suddenly, a door opened. Lily stood there, alive and well. "Hello, Severus," she said, her voice echoing like a dream. The water swirled.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," cried Snape's voice, "It's not enough, but I'm so sorry…for everything."

Music began to play. Snape and Lily were dancing at the Yule Ball, and then kissing outside in the snow.

"Will you marry me, Lily?" echoed Snape's voice.

Snape's hand, and then Lily's, signed the marriage certificate. Harry's signed as a witness.

Snape sat reading in the living room at Lily's house. The latest popular music started to play. Lily took the book from his hands and put it aside, pulling him to his feet. She started to dance, and managed to get him dancing, too. A little bit. He held her close and laughed.

Clothes littered the bedroom floor. Snape lay on his back, Lily curled up against him, grey sheets covering them both. Lily had just said something, and they both burst out laughing. They looked very happy. The water swirled.

Snape opened a letter. It read thus:

_Sev,_

_ I don't know whether it's good news or bad news, but I think I'm going to have a baby. Please come and see me as soon as you can. I'm rather overwhelmed. _

_All my love,_

_Lily_

He threw his arms around her as soon as he saw her.

"And listen, Sev, I can get more money—"

"I'm not poor, Lily," Snape laughed, tears in his eyes, "I only look it."

A sweet, dark-haired baby appeared. Snape held her close and gentle kissed her head. "Asphodel," his voice echoed. The water swirled.

"Make the unbreakable vow," Bellatrix dared him.

Dumbledore's blackened hand came into view. "The curse will spread, Albus," said Snape.

"How long do I have?"

"…Maybe a year."

The scene shifted slightly. "Now, Severus, we know that Voldemort intends for the Malfoy boy to murder me…If he should fail, _you must be the one to kill me, Severus_. The Dark Lord will trust you completely." There was a silence. "There is something Harry must know when the time comes."

"…Know what?"

"A part of Voldemort's soul…latched itself onto the only living thing it could find…Harry himself."

Snape's eyebrows raised. "So…when the time comes…the boy must die?"

"Yes. Yes, he must die."

"But he is Lily's son…Albus, he's like my own son. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter." He sneered at the manipulative old wizard.

"There is simply no other way, Severus."

Snape waved his wand. "Expecto Patronum." A silvery doe appeared and dashed out the window. His voice echoed over the scene again. "So…when the time comes…the boy must die?"

"Yes…and Voldemort himself must do it. That is essential." The scene shifted.

Tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks. She threw a plate and it shattered against the wall. The baby started crying upstairs. Jarvis ran up to tend to her.

"I'm going to have another baby, Severus," Lily cried, "And you're going to make me a widow again! You're going to get yourself killed!"

Snape closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight embrace. "…I will never leave you, Lily; do you understand? I will always be with you…Always." The last word echoed and the vision blurred.

Harry pulled his face from the water. He was bewildered and emotional, but he knew now what he had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 13

Harry awoke to find that he somehow wasn't dead, but he stayed still and let them think otherwise. He was going to finish this once and for all. He would avenge his father; he would avenge his stepfather. He would end Lord Voldemort.

When Neville Longbottom, that brave Gryffindor soul, drew the sword of Gryffindor in defiance, Harry made his move. He sprung from Hagrid's arms, showing everyone, good and evil alike, that the Dark Lord had failed in killing him.

Another battle ensued, and this time, it all came down to Voldemort and Harry Potter, the chosen one. Their spells clashed in a mighty wizarding duel. Somewhere inside the castle, Neville decapitated that horrid snake. It was a terrible blow to the Dark Lord; his spell weakened, his soul all but destroyed.

A shot rang out all of a sudden, and before Harry's eyes, Voldemort's brains exploded out the side of his grayish, bald head. Everything froze. Everything went dead silent. The Dark Lord crumpled to the ground.

Snape strode up to the body, aimed the small gun, and deposited the remaining five bullets into it. He then threw the gun away, pulled out his wand, and lit the corpse on fire. Little flaming shreds began to ascend and blow away in the wind.

"Come back…from _that_," he muttered spitefully.

"…Snape! Snape, you're alive!" Harry finally exclaimed. Without thinking, the young man threw his arms around him. "I was sure you were dead."

"No…Release me, please."

Harry quickly let go, clearing his throat awkwardly. Snape offered him his hand, however, and he shook it warmly. "How did you survive, sir? When I left you, you were dying." He noticed for the first time a pale scar across the professor's throat. "…You healed yourself."

"Of course," Snape said nonchalantly.

"The scar…"

"You and I have…a bit of something in common now," he smirked, brushing his hand over his throat.

"I daresay we've always had more in common than I knew, sir." Harry smiled.

"You may call me Severus, Harry…outside of school, of course." He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and then looked past him. A mass of faculty and students was gathered at a reasonable distance, watching them. "…_If_ I still have a job, that is."

Snape made his way over to the group. A few of them had their wands at the ready in case he tried anything, but most just stared. He approached McGonagall, who was wringing her hands.

"I was…a double agent for Dumbledore," he said, getting right to the point.

"Yes, well I can see that now, Severus. You _shot_ Voldemort. _Six_ times. I only wish you could've let me in on it." She smiled slightly.

"I'll make a formal apology and rescind my position as Headmaster as soon as may be…In the meantime—"

"Oh now wait, Severus, slow down. You know, you could probably make a good case to keep the position."

"No…thank you, but I never wanted it in the first place."

"Who do you expect to take it over?"

"You, Minerva…of course."

She looked rather surprised and somewhat flattered. He shook her hand and looked over the crowd.

"I expect…all of you must have a great many questions…about me now," he addressed them, "…We didn't get on…in the past." He caught sight of the Weasley twins and _almost_ rolled his eyes. "…And I suspect that with some of you…that pattern…will continue…Nevertheless, I shall endeavor to answer your questions…But not today."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. They watched him go as far as the main gate, and then he apparated out of sight.

Ginny Weasley took Harry's hand. "What on earth was that all about?" she asked.

"Ginny," he replied, still looking at the spot where Snape had vanished, "My stepfather is the bravest man I've ever known."

Snape appeared without warning in Lily's living room. Startled, she drew her wand, but when she saw that it was her husband, she lowered it immediately and ran into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around once.

"Is it all over, Sev? For good this time?" she asked delightedly.

Snape unbuttoned his collar. "_Finally_, yes Lily, it is," he almost laughed. He began to pull off his outer coat. "And now, Mrs. Snape…I will give you until the count of ten…to get yourself in my bed."

She chuckled, but didn't move.

He pulled off his vest. "…Do you think I'm joking? …One…"

By the count of two, she was halfway up the stairs. He laughed and followed more slowly, unbuttoning his cuffs.

When Harry came home later, he found that he had not been expected. At the sound of his approach, the bedroom door slammed shut, so he stood outside of it and spoke.

"Listen, I know you guys are…busy. But I wanted to know if it's alright for me to move back in?"

"No," answered Snape's voice.

"Oh, shut up, Sev. Of course you can darling," said Lily's, "That would make us both very happy. We're so proud of you, sweetheart."

"I'm the one who's proud, Mum…to have parents like the two of you."

"…We really appreciate that, Harry," Lily replied.

"Why don't you go downstairs and play with your sister?" Snape suggested.

"Yes. Yes, I should do that." But for another few seconds, he hesitated, not wanting to leave anything unsaid.

"…Go away, Harry," said Snape's voice finally.

"Right," Harry replied awkwardly, trotting quickly down the stairs to find little Asphodel.

The war was over, yes, but life—life as a family—was only just beginning.

**Hey readers :)**

**I wanted to let you know that I got the idea of Snape just straight up shooting Voldemort in the head from a YouTube video called "How Harry Potter Should Have Ended." There are many "How it Should Have Ended" videos for different movies, and they're all quite funny. You ought to check them out. Oh, and I own none of them. **

**You'll also notice that I've left both Weasley twins alive. I love them very much and they will be featured more in future chapters. **

**I really appreciate those of you who are following and favoriting my story. Feel free to comment anytime you feel so inclined. **

**All my love. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 14

Felix Renatus Snape was born on January 30th, 1999, not so far from his father's birthday, which had been nearly three weeks prior. The boy had dark brown hair, rather like Harry's, but in the sunlight one could see faint wisps of red in it. He took after Lily in a lot of ways, but he had Snape's dark eyes, something for which his father was infinitely proud.

Harry, who was now 18, turned out to be a really good big brother. Felix quickly came to admire him a great deal, and Harry even managed to get the more withdrawn Asphodel playing and giggling whenever he was around. In general, the Snape/Potter family was a very happy one.

* * *

One bright summer afternoon, Harry knocked tentatively on the open door of Snape's study. Snape looked up from his notes.

"Could I have a word with you, sir?"

His stepfather leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together. "The last time you called me _sir_…you had caused nearly irreparable fire damage to the kitchen…_Dare_ I ask what you've done this time?"

"I haven't done anything yet. That is, I mean to do something very serious, and I wanted your advice on the subject."

"And…what subject are we…discussing?"

"Marriage," Harry answered almost timidly.

"Ah…" Snape raised his eyebrows. "Then you and Miss Weasley are…moving right along."

"I love her, sir."

"Indeed…so why have you come to me?"

"I thought perhaps you could give me some tips…"

"_Tips_? It's not all that complicated, is it? You love the girl…You want to marry her…Tell her so. I should think you could manage that much." Snape was giving him a hard time, but honestly he was quite touched that Harry had come to him about this.

"So you approve then? I have your blessing?"

Snape put his hands up in a shrug. "Your mother married when she was about your age…I would have as well, most likely, had I had the…opportunity…I see no reason why you couldn't do the same. _If_…you were properly prepared."

"That was something else I wanted to discuss. Finances. I was wondering if you could help me get started."

Snape smirked. "I thought as much…Does your mother know about this?"

"I haven't told anyone else yet."

"Go on and talk it over with Lily. We will discuss it later."

Harry nodded and went off to find his mother. Snape looked back over his notes, but his mind was elsewhere now. His stepson was wanting to get married. It made him feel rather old for a moment.

"Come now, Severus," he inwardly scolded himself, "You're 39 years old. That's still well within the prime of life."

Nonetheless, this could potentially mean grandchildren in the near future. That was undeniably a disconcerting idea.

* * *

Business was booming at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was _the_ place to get all the latest magical gags and mystical tomfoolery. Fred and George Weasley were making a killing. The pair of them would walk around the store in their brown suits and mingle with the clientele, charming the more reluctant buyers into making mischievous purchases. They were good salesmen. It was loads of fun.

On one particularly prosperous Tuesday, as the twins were making their rounds, they spied a lovely pair of Oriental girls laughing together by the love potions. The brothers were intrigued.

"Love potions," Fred smiled.

"Always a fun choice," George remarked.

"See anything you like, ladies?" they said together.

The girls looked the lanky British gingers up and down, and then looked at each other. The one on the left spoke, her English fluent, but embroidered with an accent that was certainly Japanese. "My sister and I were just comparing your stuff to a toy store in Japan."

"How do we compare?" the boys asked.

The girls, who were obviously twins as well, looked at each other again.

"You are less modern, certainly," said the left.

"But creative. Very colorful," added the right.

Fred and George were willing to let the criticism slide. These girls were the cutest things they had ever seen.

"What brings you ladies to Britain?" asked Fred.

"More importantly, to Diagon Alley?" added George.

"We are on holiday," answered one.

"Touring the United Kingdom. We just came from America," said the other.

"To see the Witch Burning History Museum in Salem."

"Very _dark_ history."

"Very interesting."

Oh geez, everything they said was just so cute! The Weasleys were charmed.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

The girls smiled and each held out a hand to one of the boys.

"I am Hama."

"I am Ishi."

The boys kissed their outstretched hands lightly and said together, "Enchanted."

* * *

The daily mail came, along with an unusually silly-looking letter. Snape opened it. In gold letters on red stationery, it read:

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Cordially invite you and your family_

_To the marriage of their sons_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_To Hama and Ishi Chikako, respectively_

Snape had only just read the remaining information on the invitation—date, time, etc—when a small explosion of confetti burst from it out of nowhere. He flinched only slightly and closed his eyes in exasperation as ribbons of colorful paper flew into his face, getting stuck in his hair.

Lily came in just then with Felix on her hip and laughed. "What on earth has daddy gotten into?" she asked her son playfully.

Snape brushed the streamers from his hair. "The Weasley twins are getting married…apparently."

Harry came into the room and looked at the invitation. "This is in four months," he remarked.

"So it would seem," Snape replied, dusting a bit of glitter off of his shoulders.

"But they only met the girls four months ago. How can they manage to get married so quickly?"

"Because…for all their shortcomings, the Weasley twins…are financially independent."

"And I think the Chikako twins come from a bit of money in Japan," Lily added to avoid too much tension on the subject.

Snape had been pressuring Harry to get a job lately, and it had become a point of some contention. The boy needed a job if he expected to provide for a wife, and someday, for a family. And yes, of course, Harry knew that, but he also just wasn't sure yet what he wanted to do. Ginny was pursuing the game of Quidditch, but the future just wasn't clear yet for Harry.

* * *

That night, Lily lay awake thinking everything over. Around midnight, she sighed and turned her lamp on. Snape lay on his back, his eyes closed. She nudged him.

"Sev," she whispered, "Darling, wake up; I want to talk."

Snape groaned slightly and tried to ignore her.

"Sev…are you awake?"

His did not open his eyes, but he answered drowsily, "Woman…you have already told me _no_ for the night…If you insist on waking me now, I will no longer take _no_…for an answer."

"Oh for goodness sake. Come on; I want to talk to you, Severus. Seriously."

He opened his eyes and stretched. "Have it your way," he said, "I'm listening."

"I've just been thinking about this whole money thing with Harry. I feel like we should be more helpful."

"We're being extremely helpful. The boy needs to learn…how to make his own way."

"Yes of course, but he's so young. He hasn't figured out his ambitions yet."

"What does ambition have to do with it? He could be sweeping floors for all he should care…Lily, when I was his age, I would have done _anything_…if it had meant that I could marry you. And not just get married, but take care of us…I should think Harry would feel the same way."

"Of course, darling…" She kissed his shoulder. "But I'm starting as Potions Master next fall, and with that plus your income, we really have more than enough. I'm only saying that, as his family, we need to support him, you know, give him the help he needs. _Regardless_ of his occupational status."

"Lily…my love…I will give him as much support as he needs…if and when he _gets_ _a_ _job_; now don't roll your eyes. I know what I'm talking about…" He met her eyes. "I do."

She could see she was getting nowhere with him. "Yes. Fine. Well you know how I feel about it." She started to settle down and turn over to sleep.

"Yes…And…don't even _think_…that you're going to sleep now…Mrs. Snape."

**Hello, everyone.**

**I know I departed from the original story more than usual in this chapter. Do forgive me. **

**As you know, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do, however, own Snape's children and the brides of Fred and George, all of whom I hope you like. **

**Don't be shy. Feel free to comment.**

**All my love. **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 15

Fred and George had a circus-themed wedding. They wore chic, black tuxes, and their brides wore beautifully elaborate red and gold kimono-style dresses. A shirtless flame-twirler came ahead of them down the aisle, exciting the audience. All of the showmanship made Snape thankful that he had eloped.

When the kiss came at the end of the ceremony, an explosion of fireworks resounded suddenly overhead, lighting the dark sky—for this was an outdoor wedding. Snape jumped a bit and caught his breath, not unlike the rest of the guests. But while the others ooohed and awed, he only closed his eyes and exhaled, annoyed at having been startled.

The Weasleys put on quite a little backyard carnival for the reception. There were fire-eaters and even a contortionist. An armless man served as the face-painter for the kids, and some adults. He was propped nearly upside down, deftly holding the brushes with his toes and drawing beautiful animal faces on those who would sit still.

Asphodel and little Felix watched with wonder as the man—with his feet!—painted a tiger onto their mother's face.

"Look, Sev," she said when it was finished, "I'm a tiger lily."

He couldn't help but smile at that. Sometimes, she was simply ridiculous. It was darling.

Asphodel wanted a lizard painted on her face, and that's just what she got. Snape had to give the artist credit. The intricate scales he drew even shimmered in the firelight. For a moment, as she took up the mirror to look at herself at last, Snape was a bit concerned that she wouldn't like it after all. Lizards weren't exactly cuddly-looking creatures. But the young girl was thrilled, and for some reason, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he suddenly felt very proud of her.

She wanted her little brother to have his face painted, too, but her parents were less keen on it. He was only a year old; he wouldn't understand it enough to enjoy it. Asphodel was insistent, however, and finally they compromised. A colorful bunch of balloons was painted on the boy's left cheek. It wasn't an animal face, but it was enough to satisfy her.

At last, it was time to head home. The party was still going strong, but Felix was already asleep in his father's arms, and Asphodel, though diligently trying to keep up with all the fun, was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Their parents began to search the crowd for Harry.

"Oh, there he is," pointed Lily.

When Snape looked to his left, he was startled for an instant. It was Harry alright, but he had the face of a monkey. Snape was starting to lose his patience with all of this wonky, unpredictable stuff.

"Oh for heaven's sake," he muttered. Ginny Weasley had come up beside Harry, her face like a Dalmatian.

"Are you coming home with us, Harry?" Lily asked, "We're about to leave."

"No," he replied, "I'm gonna stay over with Ron. I'll be back tomorrow, late."

"Well you know the rules. And be sure to use a silencing spell if you come in too late, dear."

"Yes Mum, I know. Oh, Severus, I almost forgot to tell you. You're looking at the new clerk at Ollivander's. I spoke to the man not an hour ago. He's hired me." Harry seemed very proud. He put an arm around his fiancée.

Lily gasped. "Harry, that's wonderful!" She squeezed Snape's arm. "Isn't it, darling?"

"Perfectly satisfactory," Snape said flatly, but he wore a friendly look.

Harry figured that was the best he was going to get.

* * *

When the Snapes finally got home, they painstakingly washed off all of the paint on their children's faces and put them to bed.

"I still think you should have tried it out," Lily remarked, scrubbing the stripes from her own face, "Having one's face painted is good fun. You could have been a dragon or something."

Snape was just getting into bed. "I hardly think that I needed it." He smirked. "I am already…quite the animal…You should know better than anyone."

Lily chuckled and climbed into bed, too. "Yes of course, darling," she said in good humor, kissing him on the cheek. She lay back and sighed happily. "I'm so proud of Harry. He's really growing up…And now," she said teasingly, "now you have no excuse but to pay up." She poked him on the tip of his nose.

"…Are you drunk?"

"I had a glass of the punch, if that's what you mean."

He smirked amusedly.

"Just one glass, Severus. I'm certainly not drunk. I'm only…relaxed."

"Simply adorable," he replied with only mild sarcasm, "But yes, Lily…I always intended to pay…what was necessary."

She nestled into his arms sleepily. "I'm sure you did, dear," she yawned.

Snape felt his wife gently fall asleep against his chest and thought of the two small children they had down the hall. He drifted to sleep as well, smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 16

Time seemed only to go by faster with each passing day. Harry married Ginny, and much to Snape's relief, they had a much more subdued ceremony than the twins had had. It did not seem long at all after that that they were attending yet another Weasley wedding, that of Ron and Hermione. It was quite apparent that the wizarding world was healing from the war. Marriages were always a good sign, even if Snape didn't particularly enjoy attending them.

As he had promised, Snape chipped in his fair share when it came to getting his stepson started in life. In an act of notable generosity, he even gave Harry and his bride his old house on Spinner's End. He had been planning to do so for quite some time, but nobody saw it coming. Lily burst into tears when the announcement was made at the reception and threw her arms around her husband. Harry shook his hand. All of the guests applauded. Snape hadn't really meant for his gift to make such a spectacle, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw his little Asphodel, in her little green dress, beaming up at him and clapping like mad. Nothing had ever made him feel more accomplished.

* * *

Like lightning, time passed. On April 19th, 2002, Cameo Elysia Snape came into the world. She was small and fair, and much to her parents' curiosity, her hair was an almost silvery blonde. She was a most welcome surprise for Severus and Lily.

Hogwarts established its first on-campus daycare almost exclusively because of the Snape children. Mr. and Mrs. Snape were both professors, and Headmaster McGonagall was most understanding. They were parents first and foremost, after all. It was an excellent compromise, and the children got to know the school as if it was their own home—under careful adult supervision, of course. Snape was adamant about that.

* * *

For several years, life went on in that way. Around the time of little Cameo's third birthday, Harry and Ginny announced that they were expecting. That, of course, was a big to-do. And when the child was born, they named him James Sirius Potter. It brought tears to Lily's eyes, but Snape only sighed inwardly. Another James Potter, and with a dash of Sirius Black, _that_ was what the world needed.

But then a year went by and another son was born. He was named Albus Severus Potter. It was Snape's turn to feel a slight lump in his throat. He had never expected to be so esteemed by his stepson. Sure, he only made it as a middle name, but it still meant a great deal.

* * *

Asphodel's letter came in the mail. The dark-haired 11 year old had never been so excited. She had already been reading ahead in some of her father's textbooks and had even asked her mother what her first Potions assignment would be when she took the beginning course. Lily thought it best to refuse the information, for the sake of fairness, but Snape was so impressed with his daughter's eagerness that he gave her a strong hint when Lily wasn't listening. After all, he had been Potions Master long before his wife—and honestly, he still helped her with the job sometimes.

It was Snape who took Asphodel to Diagon Alley to get all of her supplies for school. When it came to buying an animal, the young Miss Snape had her heart set on a cat. But when looking over the selection of cats, none of them impressed her.

"I'd really prefer a black cat, Daddy. Don't they have any of those?"

"We would have to go to…Knockturn Alley for one of those, my dear," he replied.

"Well can we please go there? Really, I think I _must_ have one."

"…Come along, then." He led her down the street and around the corner. When they reached the shadowy entrance of Knockturn Alley, Snape paused for a moment. "Hold my hand," he instructed, "and keep…your wits…about you."

His little girl grasped his hand tightly and began to look around suspiciously as they walked on, but she held herself tall and did not look frightened. Asphodel was quite determined to have her cat.

And she did indeed receive one, a long and lanky black cat with yellow eyes. She named him Cosmic Creepers, after the cat on a Disney movie whose main character was a witch.

Last of all, they visited Ollivander's. The old owner was quite old by now, but he still held a sharp instinct for wands and their buyers. When Asphodel approached the counter, he looked at her thoughtfully, occasionally glancing back at her father as well. At last, he offered her an ebony wand. When she waved it, however, the flowers on the counter wilted in their vase. Ollivander quickly took that wand back. After a couple more tries, he finally handed her a wand of black walnut. It suited her perfectly.

"Hmm. You are a very special young witch, Asphodel Snape," mused the old man, "A most unique wand has chosen you. Black walnut, unyielding at that, with a core of unicorn tail hair…This wand will require a great deal of confidence to wield. But if you believe in yourself, and remain true to yourself, it will allow you to do great things."

* * *

It came down to this moment. All of the first year students were gathered around the Sorting Hat, and McGonagall had just called up Asphodel Snape. Severus and Lily were seated at the faculty table. They shared a look and then watched intently as the Hat was placed on their daughter's head.

It did not take that long for the Hat to choose. "Slytherin!" it called out, and everyone clapped, none more enthusiastically than Snape. Lily clapped also, but looked vaguely concerned.

Asphodel looked as if she's gotten exactly what she'd always wanted, and flashed a joyful grin at her father as she sat down with the other Slytherins. Snape smiled back, discreetly wiping the tears from his eyes before they fell.

**Quick note: the Disney movie I referred to above was **_**Bedknobs **__**and **__**Broomsticks**_**.** **The cat in that movie is indeed named Cosmic Creepers. **

**Hope you're enjoying :)**

**All my love. **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 17

Asphodel's first year at Hogwarts had gone very well. She was studious and naturally talented, and although she was reserved and a bit mistrustful of people in general, she had even made a couple good friends.

It was summer again, and the Snape family was settled back into their home near Hogsmeade. All was quiet and still in the night. Everyone was peacefully asleep.

A shadow crept forth.

Suddenly, Snape felt himself jolted awake. He gasped in futility for breath as he heard Lily scream, saw her fall dead on the floor in a burst of green light, saw the faces of his children evaporate into nothing. The scream never stopped. He groaned; he tried to cry out, but he could barely breathe.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Lily's voice.

Snape heard a shriek and the torment ceased. He sat bolt upright, breathing hard, his cheeks wet. "Lily!" he said desperately. He tried to pull her into his arms, but she pushed him away and got out of bed.

"There's a Dementor in the house!" she said frantically.

Both parents were on their feet, wands at the ready, in a matter of seconds. They went immediately to the children's room. The dark creature was in the corner, near the ceiling. Lily's silvery patronus—a doe—stepped forward and drove it out of the room. The children were awake now and Cameo was starting to cry in fear. Lily stayed with her babies as Snape followed the cloaked shadow down into the living room. It was dark and he lost sight of it for a second.

"Expecto Patronum," he said quickly.

His own doe swirled into the air, casting a pale light about the room. To Snape's surprise, not just one, but three Dementors fled from his patronus out the window, outside into the night. What on earth were they doing here, loose among the populous? He opened the door and followed them. They hovered in the yard, not quite willing to fully retreat. Snape kept his wand up defensively.

Suddenly, young Asphodel was at his side, her own wand raised bravely. "Expecto Patronum!" she projected firmly.

The slithering figure of a serpent sprang from her wand. When it neared the Dementors, it made itself tall and fanned out its silvery hood. Asphodel's patronus was a cobra.

Between the two charms, the creatures were quite overwhelmed and they hurried away. When Snape felt at last that it was safe, he dropped to his knees and took his daughter by the shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately.

She nodded, a bit wide-eyed. "Dad, were those Dementors?"

"Yes…Asphodel, how did you manage that charm?"

"I saw you do it. And I've read about it, so I know how it works."

Snape was proud, and impressed, but more than anything he was relieved, and he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace.

"…Dad?"

He pulled back. "Yes?"

"Is everyone in our family supposed to have deer as their patronuses?"

He smiled a bit and caressed her face. "No, sweetheart…Your mother and I both happen to be does...but each patronus is special. They can be animals of any sort."

"Is it bad that mine is a snake?"

Snape shrugged, still smiling gently. "Why should it be?"

A smile came to her lips as well, but quickly vanished. "Will those things come back?"

He looked over his lawn, which was now covered in a layer of frost, and stood up, taking her hand. "It isn't likely," he replied, "but we must be cautious, nonetheless."

* * *

**3 DEMENTORS ESCAPE PRIVATE COLLECTOR**

_**Asphodel Snape, 12, Britain's Youngest Patronus Master**_

The article did shed a positive light on his daughter, and mentioned that the Ministry had decided to overlook her use of magic outside of school—it had been in the defense of her family, after all. Snape only hoped that the attention wouldn't bother her too much, and assured Asphodel that it would soon pass.

Indeed, the young girl did not particularly care for the spotlight, but she did come to appreciate the respect she received from her magical peers, and even superiors. Asphodel was already clearly on her way to becoming a great and powerful witch.

**Hello again :)**

**I'd like to take this opportunity to address those who have commented. Firstly, I want you all to know that I greatly appreciate you Poppyflower of Stormclan, AdriBaby934, Lisa Cooper, potter7, Nanettez, and t42n24t2. Your encouragement has lifted my heart.**

**AdriBaby934, I'm especially appreciative of your support. You're the reason I started posting at all, and I can hardly thank you enough. **

**Nanettez, you pose a good and fair question. I'll be honest with you, I hadn't done proper research at the time of my writing those chapters. Harry's not being sure what he wants to do (which I know now that he wanted to be an Auror) was really just a mistake on my part. As for his lack of funds, that was more like neglect on my part. I knew in the back of my mind that he comes from money, but I wanted to give some sort of domestic struggle to Snape and Harry's relationship, and that seemed to flow the best at the time. As for Sirius, I just didn't even think of him, another mistake on my part, for which I hope you'll forgive me. You'll notice that in this story, I tend to focus almost all of my attention exclusively on Snape. I've been less careful with my supporting characters. **

**Thank you for your time, and thank you very much for reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**All my love. **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 18

Another year passed. Snape and his wife now had a third young grandchild. This time, Harry and Ginny had a daughter. She was named Lily Luna Potter. Lily Snape was truly honored to be the namesake of her son's daughter. And now she could quietly tease Severus for the rest of his life for only getting middle name status.

* * *

Another year passed. Now it was Felix's turn to be sorted. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head. There was a small moment of suspense, and then:

"Gryffindor!" the Hat exclaimed.

Lily nearly jumped out of her seat. She had become the head of Gryffindor House in recent years, and, very much like her husband in his leadership of Slytherin, was quite passionate for it. She took a great deal of pride in having now two Gryffindor sons.

The sorting would have only surprised Snape if the Hat had said something else. Felix was every inch a Gryffindor, his character deeply rooted in that of his mother. Snape would always hold a special affinity for Slytherin House, but now that his own flesh and blood was a member of Gryffindor officially, well, his attitude towards the rival House softened.

* * *

Late one evening, when the halls of Hogwarts were quiet and dark, Snape was heading in the general direction of the Gryffindor faculty dorms. He stopped short when he heard a student's voice around the corner. He was about to make his presence known and dole out the proper punishment for breaking curfew, but suddenly he realized the voice belonged to Asphodel. He stayed still and listened.

"It's not difficult once you really get the hang of it, Felix. You just need to practice."

So two of Snape's children were out of bed.

"Asphodel, I've tried," her younger brother said in frustration, "It just doesn't work for me. I don't have the talent like you do."

"That's rubbish, Felix. You just need to keep trying. Now, you know the words of the spell…"

"Expecto Patronum. Yes, of course."

"But it's not as simple as that. You have to get the feeling right. What memory have you been thinking of when you've tried?"

"When I got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Well no wonder you've had trouble, Felix. That's not nearly powerful enough. It needs to be something beautiful. Something really close to your heart. For example, I think of this one time, years ago, when Dad had me sitting in his lap, and we were looking through a book of potions together. He was going on about how clever and patient you have to be to make things just the way they should be. And I remember thinking in that moment that I wanted to be just like him when I grow up."

Snape leaned against the wall. He loved his children so much that it hurt.

"I see what you mean now," said Felix, "Here, let me try it again. I think I have a proper memory in mind now." He cleared his throat.

There was a pause. Snape peeked around the corner cautiously and observed.

"Expecto Patronum," Felix pronounced clearly.

Blue light swirled from the boy's wand and took on a canine form of moderate size. The ethereal animal loped about a bit, then tilted its regal head towards the ceiling as if it were howling, though there was no sound. Felix's patronus was a wolf.

"That's it, Felix; you've done it!" his sister praised him, "You've got it now."

They watched the wolf for a moment before it dispersed back into thin air.

"What memory did you pick?"

"When Mum taught me to ride a broom."

"I must say, I'm quite impressed," Snape interjected, startling them both. It was like he'd appeared out of nowhere.

"Dad, did you see it?" asked Asphodel, "Did you see his patronus?"

"I did indeed…Know, Felix, that I am extremely proud of you…But of course, I am a professor, and you…are two students out after hours."

Both Snape children took on a look of slightly melancholy resignation. They knew what was coming.

"Five points from Gryffindor, _and_ from Slytherin…However…for being the youngest person I have ever seen performing the Patronus Charm…I award Gryffindor…ten points. And for encouraging others to reach their full potential…and for patience and cleverness, I award Slytherin…ten points."

The brother and sister smiled at each other, then at their father.

"_Don't_ let this happen again," Snape warned, "Both of you, get to bed…now."

Asphodel and Felix gave him an affectionate hug before going their separate ways.

"You're the best, Dad," said Felix, and with that he trotted off towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"Goodnight, Daddy," said Asphodel before heading towards Slytherin House, "I love you."

If one could die of love, Snape never would have made it through the night.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 19

Three more years passed. Asphodel was now beginning her final year at Hogwarts, Felix his fourth year, and Cameo her first. And so, for the third time, Severus and Lily Snape sat at the faculty table and watched as their child approached the Sorting Hat. Snape, having now just a single streak of grey amidst his black hair, was very curious as to the sorting of his youngest child.

Cameo was a peculiar girl, rather short for her age and, for some reason, she was stunningly blonde, setting her apart from her red and black-headed family. She was quiet usually, but when she did speak, it was often about something seemingly quite random. Many found her odd. However, her family came to understand that she merely noticed small details and patterns more so than most, and that her randomness was hardly random at all. Rather it was her almost uncanny ability to predict the outcome of nearly anything.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat shouted.

Snape smiled. Of course. Cameo would do well in Ravenclaw. She was terribly bright.

* * *

Snape and Lily were walking down an empty corridor together. They had just finished dinner and were chatting amiably as they walked.

Quite without warning, a large door magically appeared where before there had been only an empty wall. They stopped walking.

"The Room of Requirement," Snape said, almost to himself, "…Curious."

"What do you suppose we require?" asked Lily.

"We might as well find out." He took hold of the door handle and pulled it open, not knowing what to expect on the other side.

He certainly didn't expect to find all three of his children in the room, their wands out and at the ready. There was a moment of pause. Snape raised his eyebrows and looked back at Lily, then again at the children, and strode into the room.

"What's…all this then?" he asked. Nobody answered right away, so he singled out the oldest. "Asphodel?"

"We were practicing spells," she answered.

"And?"

"In particular, we were working with Cameo on the Patronus Charm."

"Goodness," commented Lily, "the Snape children have such an affinity for that charm. I wonder why you all fancy it so much."

"I can do it," said Cameo, "I know I can."

"You haven't even tried it yet," replied Felix.

"She's about to," said Snape, "Go on then, Cameo…I certainly do not doubt you."

Cameo held up her wand and took a deep breath. There was a pause. She then lowered her wand again.

"What is it, darling?" Lily asked her.

"Well I didn't expect to have such a large audience," the girl replied.

"Oh here," said Asphodel, "come on Felix; we'll do it with her. Just do it along with us, Cameo." She cleared her throat. "Expecto Patronum."

Out slithered the blue, ethereal snake and fanned its hood. In another instant, the ghostly blue wolf trotted at its side. Snape watched keenly as Cameo took another deep breath.

"Expecto Patronum," her light voice commanded.

Everyone's eyes widened as a massive eruption of blue light sprung from the young girl's wand. The mass quickly took the shape of a large bird—it was a condor—the largest patronus Snape had ever seen. It soared above their heads, its wings spanning more than ten feet across, leaving them all in awe.

Feeling a sudden rush of pride and excitement, Snape pulled out his own wand. "Expecto Patronum," he said, smiling.

An ethereal doe joined the ranks, soon followed by a second as Lily brought out her own wand. And so there were the two does, the cobra, the wolf, and the condor, all together as a family.

It was from that point on, whenever Cameo would use the Patronus Charm in the future, she would think of standing in the Room of Requirement with her parents, with her brother and sister, and how they were all so immensely happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Chapter 20

It was the end of yet another year. It was time to wrap things up, to pack, to go home for yet another summer. Asphodel was graduating and had taken an apprenticeship with a notable apothecary in Knockturn Alley. Felix was attempting to arrange a summer holiday with Harry and Ginny, who were planning to spend a few weeks in Japan. Cameo, however, wasn't going anywhere. Snape couldn't stand the idea of all three of his babies being gone at once, and had no intention of allowing such a thing. Fortunately, his youngest was still quite young, and had no great desire to leave the nest just yet. He thanked his lucky stars for that.

Things were packed. Papers were organized. It was almost time to leave. Snape was walking alone down one of the corridors, all of them ever so familiar to him, when something caught his attention and stopped him in his tracks. It was a door. Nothing new or strange lay behind it. He knew exactly what was in there. And yet, his curiosity was sparked. He hadn't entered that room in years. What had changed? What would he see now?

He glanced up and down the corridor. He was alone. Tentatively, he opened the door and entered the room. It was large and spacious, softly lit, and relatively empty except for something large at the other side, which was covered by an enormous sheet.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Snape strode briskly over to it and stopped. For a moment, he only stared and did not move. What would he see now?

Another sharp inhale and he grabbed the sheet with both hands, pulling hard. It fell away—rather dramatically—to reveal the great and mysterious mirror of Erised. And it was with caution that Snape looked into it. How many times in the distant past had he come to this mirror and wept? How many times had Lily's image appeared in it before his eyes, doing little but perpetuating his grief for her loss? How many years had it been since he'd torn himself away from this mirror, vowing never to look at it again, lest he lose his sanity altogether?

But everything was different now, and as he stood once again before the mirror, Erised reflected that. There he stood, his reflection gazing back at him. His image was not altered in any way. He wore his black robes, his hands were at his sides, a single grey streak ran through his black hair. His eyes wandered all about his reflection, but nothing appeared to his right or left. Nothing appeared at all. It was just himself, just as he was. For a moment, Snape looked at his image, searching, almost confused. But then the realization really hit him, and he smiled as if an incredible weight had suddenly lifted off of his shoulders. He laughed to himself then, a couple of joyful tears brimming in his eyes.

As he exited the room, closing the door behind him, he ran into McGonagall.

"Why Severus," she said, seeing him wipe his eyes, "What on earth's happened?"

Snape smiled, something McGonagall had never quite grown accustomed to seeing. "Nothing at all, Minerva," he said, wiping the last of his happy tears away, "Everything is actually…quite well…thank you." He touched her forearm and gave it a friendly squeeze, his smile never fading. "Do enjoy your summer." And with that, he strode past her, possibly with just a bit of a spring in his step.

It was the strangest thing McGonagall had seen in a while. "Indeed, Severus. And you." A smile grew on her lips as she watched him go. "Have a lovely summer," she called after him.

Severus Snape, age 53. Husband for over 17 years to the love of his life. Father of 3 beautiful, talented children. Holder of a job that he actually really cared about. His heart was full.

What more could he desire out of life?

The End

**Dearest readers,**

**I hope you've enjoyed this. I really do. **

**That's all there is to the main story, but stay tuned for the epilogue and the index. **

**Also, if you have any suggestions for any "deleted scenes" to go along with this story, tell me and I may write a few of them. I know the pace of this story was super quick, so there were plenty of spots that I just buzzed right through. If there's a scene you feel I should have put in, now's your chance to tell me. **

**All my love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Lily and the Serpent**

Epilogue

Asphodel Vita Snape went on to become the greatest Potions Master that Hogwarts had seen in an age, taking the job after her mother's retirement. She was, in so many ways, the image of her father, and her style of teaching was very much like his had been. It was not long before she took over as head of Slytherin House, and over the years of her leadership, the rather dark reputation that had overshadowed Slytherin for so long began to fade.

Asphodel married a muggle-born named Zachary Evangel when she was 27. The two lived very happily together, but never had children.

Many years later, she was offered the chance of becoming Headmaster at Hogwarts. She respectfully declined. Her heart was with her potions, and with her students. She did not desire to be taken away from either of them by the more administrative duties of Headmaster. Her father had not been fond of the job, she said, and she knew she wouldn't be either.

* * *

Felix Renatus Snape was the only one of the Snape children not to finish his seven years at Hogwarts. After his trip to Japan with his half-brother's family after his fourth year, he developed an insatiable affinity for travel and adventure, and he left to go on a broomstick tour of Scotland before his sixth year was finished. He ended up living rather like a vagabond for a huge portion of his young adulthood, sending his parents and sisters pictures, postcards, and souvenirs via owl.

Felix met and eloped with a pure-blood witch from South Africa when he was 20. Her name was Mosa Tau, and together they had four beautiful, mocha-skinned children: Tumelo and Janet (girls), and Baruti and Severus (boys). The group finally settled down in London after their youngest was born and started a family magic show. They were the unparalleled delight of the muggles who watched them, youth and adult alike. It was a romantic and roguish lifestyle, and what's more, it made a lot of people smile.

* * *

Cameo Elysia Snape became a private detective. She started small, finding missing valuables, settling domestic disputes, and the like. But by the time she finished school, she was sending anonymous tips to law enforcement on almost a monthly basis, and, as the years passed, her skills gained significant prominence in both the private and public sectors. _The Daily Prophet_ came to refer to her as the Sherlockian Witch, a title she embraced with a certain amount of fondness.

Cameo married a half-blood bartender when she was 22. His name was Barney Smithers. He had a sort of charisma that she found very exciting. It ended, however, with his death just over a year later. He was hit by a train. Apparently, he had gotten drunk and passed out on the tracks. There was a huge inquiry about it when it was found out that he had been rather abusive as a husband. In fact, for a while, Cameo was suspect number one, but her name was cleared relatively quickly.

When she was 25, she married the up-and-coming young man who had been her lawyer. He was a half-blood named Bernard Sheffield. He was remarkably good to her, and together they had three children: Lamont, and the twins, Julius and Gemma.

As a team, Cameo and Bernard did a lot of good within the realm of law and order.

[Nobody except Snape, Lily, and Asphodel ever knew—not even Bernard—that Cameo actually was responsible for the death of her first husband. Barney had gotten too aggressive and had hardly been clever enough to hide his string of mistresses, especially from someone as keen as the woman he'd married. Cameo was a gentle soul, but she snapped in a big way over the infidelity. She covered her tracks perfectly, though. If she hadn't confided in her parents and sister, not a soul in the world would have ever known. It was the beginning and the end of her criminal career.]

* * *

Fred Weasley, with his wife, Hama, resided outside of London for most of each year, and spent a month or two each summer with Hama's family in Japan. Over the years, the pair had six children: Oliver, Aiko, Julie, Jiro, Arthur, and Taro.

George Weasley, with his wife, Ishi, lived across the street from their twins, and they all did basically everything together. When it came to having children, however, George and Ishi were less ambitious than their siblings and only had two: Roxanne and Angelica.

The Weasley twins never grew out of their fun-loving reputation. They both lived and loved in such a way that anyone who knew them, or knew of them, would smile—or at least smirk—if they were mentioned. Fred and George had a great deal of love and happiness to share, and they both lived life to the fullest.

* * *

Index

Meaningful Names:

Asphodel Vita Snape- "Lily is alive with Snape"

Felix Renatus Snape- "The lucky rebirth of Snape"

Cameo Elysia Snape- "A reflection of Snape's happiness"

Wands of the Snape Children:

Asphodel- black walnut, core of unicorn tail hair, unyielding

Felix- rowan, core of dragon heartstring

Cameo- willow, core of unicorn tail hair

School Pets:

Asphodel- a black cat, male

Name: Cosmic Creepers

Felix- a Long-Eared Owl, male

Name: Noctowl

Cameo- a ferret, female

Name: Minksey


End file.
